Distance
by Lunacii
Summary: Lali and her brother got into a fight, a consequence that Lali hadn't seen coming from her hard work to earn she and her brother a vacation. What she hadn't realized was their vacation comes early when her brother is abducted into a different dimension of his favorite anime and his sister is transported soon after. Now Lali is in a race to find her brother and she gets sick.
1. Reasons

**Distance**

**Inspired by To Find A Lost Brother by AkaNoKarasu (It is VERY good, highly recommended if you like OC stories without them being involved with Strawhat Pirates during their vogue and having their own adventures. It also is humorous and entertaining!)**

***A/N: The male in cover is how I imagine Jesus to look like (bottom corner) and the blonde female is how I imagine Lali to look like.**

***A/N: Also note there might be a tiny bit of drama in this chapter, but only in this one as far as I know. Puberty sucks, especially with males (so I believe).**

* * *

It was not a good day in various aspects for Castillo D. Lali. For one, it was MONDAY morning and she couldn't make it to work as, she was the P.E. coach and taught State History (being it was super easy and allowed her to do fun-activites with her students more often than not) at Riftwood Elementary, the school was cancelled that due to heavy downpour flooding the basement and possibly being a hazard for children. Normally, the fun-loving, easy going and energetic coach wouldn't have minded and enjoyed doing some fun activities or playing around with her family, but it was STILL raining like the very heavens were fallin' meaning she wouldn't be able to go outside.

Reason number two to her gloom was her father (more precise step-father but she loved him all the more since he was the only father-figure she had) had to leave down immediately due to some woman (his boss that was constantly flirting with him despite his age, he was in his fifties) wanting Castillo D. Jose to come with her on an important business meeting in some states away. When her father wasn't happy, Lali wasn't a happy bunny either.

Reason number three, oh that was a not so joyful one: the neighbor up the street, a late teen in high school by the name of Austin, had somehow managed to her phone number (no doubt from laying with one of Lali's co-workers) and had spammed her voice-box with messages for them to hook-up and commenting on her 'goddess like beauty'. Lali really didn't seem to understand why the hell a teen (a delinquent to boot who was also a womanizer) be so persistent with gaining her attention. For pete's sake! Lali was twenty-nine (one more year till she was finally thirty, something she look forward to be) and he was like nineteen. Her mother, Castillo D. Rosalie, had commented that this boy was most likely after Lali's boobs and curves.

And before her most hated reason of a not-so-good day, Reason number three: Her younger brother, Castillo D. Jesus, had gotten into a fight with her earlier that day, just twenty minutes after Lali had found out school had been cancelled.

Jesus was a student at the local junior high, St. Andrews. He was a pretty good kid, never got in trouble and scored some pretty good grades (in high nineties) unlike his sister when she was in Junior high (Hey! She passed with some nice B's and a handful of A's... and maybe barely passing math... and science...). Her younger brother however, was never the athletic type and it was a relief to know in gym you got an easy one-hundred percent if you dress out and participate without causing any trouble for the coaches. The kid hated ALL sports and loathed running. He was the brains out of the two siblings. He enjoyed Chess (is that a sport Lali would sometimes wonder), hung out in the library, read a whole load, drew some awesome stuff (as to Lali's childish drawings, harhar). And what's more, he like anime. Lali didn't mind, she found it really awesome looking and would often ask Jesus about 'em. The one he liked the most was One Piece. And to be all honest with anyone, Lali always forgot what the heck the young kid even talked about involving the manga/anime thing. They were half siblings, her being his half-blood sister... Which led to their fight.

Lali had been ecstatic knowing she didn't have to go in today, but her mood dropped when she entered the kitchen to see Jose rushing about with a piece of toasted bagel smothered with strawberry jam hanging from his mouth. He danced around Rosalie who was busily flipping pancakes. Every now and then the elderly woman would look with a worried expression towards her hasty husband. It was clear as day what was going on.

The blonde haired twenty-nine year old leaned against the entrance frame to the kitchen, feeling slightly resentful towards her father's boss, Elizabeth or Ms. Jones. The brunette woman was a fake and total wannabie in Lali's eyes and will forever would be. The boss had married a rich business owner, divorced the respectable man within two years of their marriage she gained ownership of half his fortune and had one of his prosperous businesses under her control. The business flourished under her, Lali will admit she was pretty good at that, and when Elizabeth caught sight of the most skilled worker there, she fell in instant love with him. Sure, Jose was pretty attractive for a guy who was fifty-three. Black hair with white everywhere showing him been active yet also giving an experience sort of addition. Dark rimmed glasses, a slim face, beautiful bright green eyes, tall and slim with some muscle, evenly toned skin. The rich woman was constantly, and openly in front of employees and Castillo's own family, flirting with him and even hinting out them starting a relationship. Lali knew full well Jose was putting up a fight with just dealing with her for the family's sake of income. He already helped pay Lali's college and was even helping her save up for her own house. He was paying for Rosalie's medication and saving up for Jesus's college education.

Jose was resectable and loving towards his family, totally devoted to them. Rosalie also had to strengthen her trust and tolerance towards having this elizebeth woman constantly around her husband. Normally, yes, the couple's relationship starined and was constantly beaten, but they grew stronger. But Rosalie worried for her husband, like any good wife would.

Now do you understand's Lali's fury towards the sneky bitch like Ms. Jones? Thought so.

"Where you going?" Lali asked, watching Jose pick up his traveling bag and suitcase.

He looked up and smiled in his usual greeting to his step-daughter. He was always so happy with them. He always hid his negative feelings behind smiles, not wanting his own family to worry over him, something Lali picked up from him. "A business trip came up much too suddenly. Apparently one of the project managers up North had some trouble with one of our products and we have decided to all get together and discuss the situation. And since we would already be together, we also decided to have our annual meeting there to, again, discuss current projects and future projects. Discussions and such. Ms. Jones had invited me to replace her sick secretary. But don't worry," he hurriedly added when he saw Lali's darkening expression, "I won't be alone with her, oh no! John and the others are coming," referring to his group buddies at the office. They also helped him deal with Ms. Jones, something the family was grateful for. "She couldn't say no to them since Rock asked, you know how his father is one of CEO's right?"

Lali nodded solmenly, feeling still a little upset. Jose placed a hand on her head. "Lala," he said using her nickname," I'll be fine. You worry too much. Call me if anything happens." He kissed her forehead, went to his wife and kissed her on the lips, then made his way out the kitchen to Jesus's room. A few minutes later Jose appeared and went to the front door, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you all in a week. I'll call daily, alright!"

And he was gone.

The blonde haired woman sighed, slumping into a chair at the kitchen table. "Maaan," Lali whined to her gold haired mother, "I wish that woman could just rot or die."

Rosalie clucked her tongue, showing disapproval at her daughter's complaint. "Don't speak like that,_ Mi Hiijta_."

Lali scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I ain't changin' my view, Mama. You saw that woman last week at the beauty parlor! She tied her hair blonde like yours, like mine! She got contacts, too, to match your eyes! The woman is a fake that is in heat for Papa!"

The elder blonde shook her head. "It doesn't matter whether you like them or not or what they've done-"

"_'You still never talk bad about them as you wouldn't want others to talk bad about yourself'_",Lali recited her mother's constant lesson. Lali crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation. "Well I'm not talking bad about her! I'm speaking the truth! She's a slut and fake, end of story."

Knowing she couldn't change her daughter's stubborn mind, something Lali got from her blood father, Rosalie simply served her plate, setting the pancakes seasoned with fruit and syrup in front of her. "I give up. Eat!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lali eagerly dug into her pancakes.

Rosalie left the kitchen for Jesus, her long blonde hair in its nice bun on her head with just a few whisps loose and showing their rich, sun color.

Lali thought of her mother and herself. They both had golden hair, only Mama's went to her waist, while as Lali's went to her mid-back in wavy waves and had messy bangs. Mama's eyes were a pretty blue, Lali's were a honey brown. They both had gone through so many things together, so many challenges. Before Jesus was even conceived, before Lali was even able to walk, Mama had come to this town as homeless. Her past was unknown, even to her daughter and husband, Rosalie claiming to be too horrible for her to even think about. All her family knew was she had run away from home with the help of an old crone from where she had previously lived. Rosalie was pretty and was able to get a job at a bar. Soon the bar owner, a man by the name of Jerry, found out that Rosalie was homeless having to had run away from home with a child barely two years old. He was so kind to her mother, and had brought her in to live with him. He was able to get her an apartment and had Lali be baby-sat by his mother.

Rosalie liked to say he was an angel, he and his mother, and they were so lucky (being herself and Lali) to have been able to come by them. (They even still knew them to this day, Jerry was her god-father after all). Jerry protected her mother and had started calling Rosaline his own little sister and Lali his neice. He was the one who introduced Jose to them when Lali was twelve. Her parents couldn't have been more grateful. Lali had like Jose from the start, and he liked her. He often took her out while her mother was working and she wasn't at school, giving Grandmother a break every now and then. They would go to movies, hikes, games, amusement parks or just hang out to talk. Sometimes, when they good, they would bring Mama along as well. The two females moved in with Jose when Lali was fourteen. Jose would support Lali when her mother wouldn't couldn't make it to her games with double effort. He would waste his vacation times on Lali and her mother. He helped her in school, he supported her and protected her and her mother so much. He was patient, unlike them with all situations. Though, at one time his patience had run out with this one guy who wouldn't leave Lali alone and he got into a fight with the kid. Naturally, the awesome Jose won. When Lali was sixteen, Mama and Jose got married and Lali was able to not hold the urge to call him Papa from then on (which he said then he would have to get use to from her and he did a few months later). Mama got pregnant two months later and Jesus was born a week early but safe and healthy as expected on February fourteenth (Lali liked to tease him about it and call him Cupid, much to his fury and embarrassment).

Now thirteen years later, she sat in the kitchen where her twelve year old self first sat when Jose had invited her over for video games and ice-cream on a night when Mama would be working late. They ate dinner here together, pizza as she remembered. Then they went to the living room right next to them and fattened themselves with ice-cream and moved around in excitement and rush as they played video games. She remembered when she was thirteen she accidentally tripped and broke a lamp. He had laughed and said he didn't even like that lamp, it was from a cousin he didn't even like. Lali smiled in memory.

Rosaline came back to the kitchen, looking a little upset. Noticing this, Lali asked in worry, "What's wrong?"

Mama shook her head and said, "Miho doesn't want to come and eat. He looked rather distraught about something."

Blinking and becoming full on alert, Lali got up and rushed out the kitchen and down the hallway. Her white-socked feet thudding on the wooden floor. She arrived in front of her younger brother's door, and opened it without knocking.

It was hardly lit inside, a single lamp next to Jesus's bed was lit. Tilting her head to the side and brown eyes showing worry, she made her way to his bed and got on her knees. "Hey," she said softy, looking at his covered face, his yellow blanket hiding himself.

"What do you want?" He said grumpily. Did she just hear resentment in his voice?

"Why don't you want to eat you depressed kiddo?"

Even though Lali was trying to be cheerful with him (like she always was when ever he was upset to get him into cheerful spirits), she was taken aback when he suddenly sat up. The blanket covering him went flying and his messy brown hair barely hid those angry green eyes his inherited from his father. He looked so angry and was glaring at her. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO THAN BOTHER ME?"

Lali blinked a few times and said, "What's with you so suddenly? I'm sorry your hitting puberty, it's a pain I know, but why the fury? Growing boys need to EAT!"

"Oh of course! You wouldn't understand! I mean you're an adult an' all! What drama comes to a grown adult who acts like kid and has some delinquent druggie teens go after her!" He snapped.

Looking confused, she grumbled, "What the hell are you talking about, Cupid? I know I act like a kid, and its one stupid idiot kid just being his pervert little self! What's that suppose to explain for you being like this?"

He glared at her. "Oh I don't know. How about your little lover boy was speaking trash about having sex with you to me? Or how he got my email from the secretary claiming he was my uncle! Or how he stalked me and my friends yesterday and ganged up on us with his friends and demanded I tell you get to know him! Or how this all led to me losing some of my friends! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TWO DAYS NOW! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING TO HIM? NOW HE THINKS 'OH SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING, SHE'S JUST PLAYING HARD TO GET'!"

Lali really hated Austin now. "I'm sorry, okay! I'll get the police involved now since he is threatening you and your friends and got your email! I'll talk to the secretary that was subbing in for Mrs. Young, okay! Calm down!"

"'Calm down' she says," Jesus shouted, looking livid, "A simply 'Oh sorry, I'll do this and we'll be happily ever after' doesn't pay up or amount to anything when I lost friends, Lali! Can't you understand that?"

"Well then maybe they weren't even good friends, then! Good friends don't leave you, they support you," Lali shouted in return. She could barely hear the rushing thuds of Rosalie rushing over, most likely to stop their shouting and calm them down. "You're going to lose friends sooner or later, Jesus! Get use to it! This isn't like your little comic books or cartoons where you can get a happy ending! Where you can keep your friends! Where you automatically meet worthy friends! I'd love to be in some fake world where everything goes right for me! But I'm not, so welcome to reality, idiot! THIS IS LIFE! So stop moping about and get a move on! Life won't wait for you to feel happy and daisy and all! It won't hold you by your hand! It simply does it job of continuing while we deal with its messes, pains, and whatever else comes with it! Grow up already! Your not some kid anymore!"

Rosalie had came in and looked franticaly between her two bickering children. "Okay! That's is ENOUGH you two!" She turned on Lali and scolded, "Lali, he's still young and it's during these years where he'll be more emotional. Stop getting too passionate on him now, and calm down."

"How can I calm down when he's being some baby!" Lali snarled, pointing a finger at a red-faced Jesus.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! MS. JONES WAS RIGHT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME BECAUSE YOU'RE MY HALF-SISTER!" He shouted.

At those words, both Mama and Lali froze. Lali turned stonely to look at her younger brother. It was now her turn to look livid. "So it's Ms. Jones now, huh?"

"When did she talk to you," Rosalie demanded, looking like she wanted to call the police right then and there on the woman who flirted too much on her husband.

"Yesterday, when Lali's lover boy ganged up on me and my friends. She rescued us. She said she was inviting Dad to the business trip only because she wanted to talk to him about what happened yesterday and thinking Lali isn't a good role-model because of it," he growled.

"Oh don't tell me you're falling for her fake looks," Lali snapped. "I thought you knew better, Jesus! Just because she's trying to look like Mama doesn't mean you should trust her! She only went fake blonde and blue-eyes to gain Papa's atten-"

"You're wrong," Jesus shouted in response, looking more than just furious.

Lali glared. "I'm wrong," she asked, then giving out a unpleasent and fake humorous laugh. "What has this have to do with you! She's a slut-"

"She only went like that so she could try to look like you guys so she could try to be my role model! She's successful! She has a booming business! She's smart! She said you pay more attention to the present and not the future! You don't care about how I feel! Ms. Jones has already been tutoring me on how to run a business and has given me free lessons too! When was the last time we did anything together, huh? She actually cares unlike you! SHE'S MORE OF A SISTER THAN YOU!"

It was dead silence. Rosalie gasped, covering her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Lali felt so... empty. Like her own world was simply smashed by those nicely done hands of Ms. Jones. So she was kicking herself, the only sister of Jesus, son of the guy Ms. Jones like, out of the picture and take the role of a sister. "... Well you know what," Lali whispered, her face shadowed by her bangs, "Tell your new girlfriend to have a fun time with you." Lali stormed out of the room, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, I'D RATHER BE IN SOME OTHER DIMENSION THAN AROUND YOU, TOO!"

* * *

It was eight in the afternoon. It was dark and rain still pounded against the roof top and windows. Rosalie went to the bar, they were three short as two of them got a cold and one of them couldn't make it, having to keep care of their child.

She got an hour-long lecture from her mother, imagine that. A twenty-nine year who was supposed to be turning thirty in December getting a lecture from her mother. Jesus got one, too.

Lali felt bad the entire time. Ever since she left Jesus's room, she cried and cried. She held back tears the moment Mama came in, not wanting her mother to see, then proceeded to shed them after she left.

Sure, Lali wasn't able to hang out with Jesus as often as she would like too, not as much as they use to for sure. Jesus knew she was busy, especially this time of year. They even talked about it. Lali had gotten another job (her parents didn't even know) so she could earn some extra money. She was working at a gym, saving up a surprise vacation trip to Japan for both she and Jesus. All she needed was another thousand dollars then she and him were set for more than just that vacation. So far, she was at ten thousand dollars, using her allowance, most of her savings and her current job's funding (which was a lot). Three years work for a vacation for them to remember and some plenty survenors, traveling, funding, and a gift or five for the parents. Lali knew the trip would be worth it, but she hadn't expected it have an impact like this.

She felt guilty now, for not telling him inside what all her hard work was for. Why she hadn't been spending as much time as she would like with him now.

Sighing, Lali got up from her place on the floor. She might as well explain why she wasn't spending as much time with him.

Walking down the hallway, Lali knocked on his door. "Hey Jesus... Jesus? I'm sorry, okay. Let me explain myself for not being around you as much as we both would love. Look, Jesus... Jesus? Hey you in there? I know you're in there, damn it!"

Feeling slightly annoyed, Lali slammed open the door. "Jesus!" The room was empty. Empty. His bed was messy and the nightstand next to his bed, the lamp was still on and an open journal. But no Jesus. "Oh my god! Jesus!" Lali was panicking now. She rushed inside and grabbed his journal, holding it to her chest as she looked around her frantically. Did he leave?

Just as Lali made her way out the room, everything seemed to darken. "Wha-?" She passed out, still clutching her younger brother's journal.

* * *

Lali groaned as she felt something furry touch her face, like a cat's tail. Slowly opening her eyes, she came face to face with the biggest dog she had ever seen. She screamed as well did the dog-thing. It rolled back, falling onto its back in surprise.

The blonde got up and pushed herself into a corner of the- hut? How the hell did she get into a hut? Fuck this. How the hell did she even get here? The dog-thing wasn't super dog-like. It's tail was thick and slender, like cat's, its body like a fox's, ears of a doe bunny and face of a canine dog, a sheapord. "Holy son of a... I'm not in Kansas am I?" She grumbled. Whining she stomped her foot on the dirt ground, screaming, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

"Flair Island of the East Blue," the dog-thing said. Wait a moment! It spoke!

"You speak," Lali screamed, pointing a finger at the now sitting dog-thing.

It rolled its dark eyes and said, "Of course I speak, you human!

"And I'm an angel..." she grumbled, clutching her head.

"Explains your looks," the creature yawned, getting onto its four legs.

Lali's jaw dropped. "Sarcasm! Ever heard of it? I'm human! HU-MAN! WAAH!"

The Flair Island creature nodded its head, turning and making its way out the door. "Come Miss Human-angel. The crone wishes to see you. Will you not thank your savior?"

"You or the crone?" Lali grumbled.

"Both."

It was silence as Lali made her way to follow the creature warily, already beginning to think this was a dream. "How 'bout I saw 'Thank You' when I meet this crone or whatever and clear my mind, eh?"

The dog-thing shrugged. "Suit yourself. Not like I care."

They walked down a dirt path, surrounded by vegetation. Like those forests she'd see anytime she and her family went North. They came upon another small hut, but this looked more lively with smoke coming from a chimney and its lights on as someone bustled around inside. Lali noticed it looked early morning as the Sun was rising.

Once in front of the door, having to go past an open gate, the door slammed open, nearly brushing the dog-thing's nose. An elderly woman stood there, she was shorter than Lali (which was saying something since Lali was only five-foot three). White hair was globbed up on her head, held together by two needles. Her eyes were a light grey, wrinkles from frowning were on her mouth's edges. She wore a large shawl that nearly covered her entire small, thin frame and the floral dress under. In her mitten-gloved hand's grasp was a pie.

The woman brightened immediately when she saw Lali. "Ah! Good to see you up and alive! Now, who are you?"

Lali gaped for a moment at the crone. "I should be asking _you_ that! Haha, I'm dreaming. I lost it... haha..."

"How could you be dreaming when you're right in front of me and I can clearly see," the woman inquired, raising a thin eye-brow.

"I just probably fell asleep in my room while I was crying and I- I then went to go talk to Jesus and found his room empty and with his journal in my hands, haha," Lala murmured, clutching her head. "I don't even have it with me, haha. It's a dream- dream..."

The crone shook her head. "Your mother's name is Castillo D. Rosalie, your name is Castillo D. Lali-"

"How the hell do you know that when you just asked me who I am!"

"-Your mother's maiden name is Kamali, her origins of this very sea, the East Blue. Your mother was a 'runaway' and arrived in your town with you as baby, barely two years old, homeless and without money. You hardly know of your mother's past and she fears it and can not bare to even think or speak of it," she concluded.

Lali's jaw dropped. "How the hell do you know about her! This is a dream! But I don't even know her maiden name so how could you- wha?**"**

"I am sure your mother has told you that she had the aid of an 'old crone' to get where she was, am I correct?"

"Y-yeah... Oh wait," the puzzle was beginning to click. "Don't you dare tell me you are _the_ old crone she told me about that helped her escape where she came from!"

The old crone grinned, bowing she said, "The one and only, at your service."

"Oh my god..." Lali gasped, falling onto her knees. "T-this has to be a dream!" A sharp pain on her arm made her squeak. Looking down she saw a long cut, then she looked at her cutter, the dog-thing. It had its long, sharp nail out. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Since you felt pain, it's not a dream. Or an illusion. And if you insist it is something of anything of relation, a illusion, do so say so I can show this is jolly-good reality," he said, grinning at her.

Wide brown eyes turned to the old woman. "My brother really is missing? He should be here then, right!" Lali nearly yelled, standing up so suddenly.

A white brow raised again. "He isn't here. As a matter of fact... you shouldn't be even here. It was more of an accident you're even here in the first place."

"You. Got. To. be. Joking."

"Hmm? Joking? Oh no. Plus, it was not even me who opened the portal. Some man came last night and did something and before I could even come see or stop him and his buddies, they left like that," the woman told, airly so as well. The dog-thing looked meaningfully at the woman. "Yes, Akau?"

The dog-thing, Akau, said, "I do believe I saw a flash of light a few minutes after they came. I believe they purposely summoned Miss Castillo's brother as they did leave with one extra."

Looking sharply at Akau, Lali said urgently, "Could you recognize the people if you saw them again?"

"Hmm... maybe." He thought about it. "Actually... I could." He saw the glint in her eyes and rolled his eyes. "If your thinking of going out and looking for these people and your brother, dream on."

"And this exactly what I'm going to make a reality, _buddy_~"

"..."

This event concluded as the main and fourth reason to why she wasn't in a jolly mood today.

* * *

**I couldn't resist doing this and I was just so excited in doing it! For some reason I find this type of story really fun to right. ^-^ This might be my only OC story with One Piece... or maybe another one. Not sure. ^ I should really do my other fanfics... It's a nice break from always using characters and using the timeplot and how it impacts 'em. This is more of a freewrite boundry thing.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	2. Start of an Adventure

**Distance Chapter 2**

**A/N: I think I might add two or one new characters next chapter, a new character is coming in this chapter. And a glimpse into Jesus's situation and two known pirates/marines or three... are mentioned... ENJOY! ... **

* * *

_Looking sharply at Akau, Lali said urgently, "Could you recognize the people if you saw them again?"_

_"Hmm... maybe." He thought about it. "Actually... I could." He saw the glint in her eyes and rolled his eyes. "If your thinking of going out and looking for these people and your brother, dream on."_

_"And this exactly what I'm going to make a reality, buddy~"_

_"..."_

_This event concluded as the main and fourth reason to why she wasn't in a jolly mood today._

* * *

Lali was given a nice spare ship for her journey. It was more of yacht like style, a cruiser yacht that Lali could only dream of riding or even owning. It was a dark brown with only one sail as it was more a motor yacht powered by the water and fire who had to start and check on every few hours. The old crone (she said her name was Mande) gave her plenty of maps, some books to entertain herself, healing medicines, plenty of blankets and a whole freaking load of cash called beli.

The blonde had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't ask the crone where she got it. She had a funny feeling this woman was more than she looked, obviously.

Akau, the apparently called chimera, was coming with her, whether he liked it or not. His siblings, other but more cuter versions of himself had forced him along with Mande to travel with Lali. Manda had persuaded the chimera by simply saying,

"She lives by an old stereotype in which blonde's are stupid. Isn't she stupid as it is? She'll sink before the day has ended."

If the crone hadn't been helping Lali, the late twenty-year old would have knocked her on the head.

They had set off immediately and Lali sighed as she rested her back against the wall of the yacht. Akau came trotting over to her, a watch-like thing with an orb and compass needle inside it on his left ankle. Lali cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's that?"

The cat looked down at the compass and said, " A navigational device; a necessity for traveling the Grand Line. A regular compass is completely useless as we go further in as each island produces its own gravitational pulls. All those North, East directions only serve as _directions_. Not since the needle points this way, it means its north. This Log Pose will guide us to our distention island and not just to_ any_ island. I'm going to have to get a New world Log pose though once we near there, these normal ones would be pointless."

"How come a this little thing would useless in the 'New World'?"

"The islands there aren't what you call 'normal', They don't stay in one place and they could completely hide their magnetic fields at random leaving this regular pose useless and you lost and confused. A New World Pose will have three orbs pointing to three islands. The stability of the needle reflects the stability of the island's magnetic field," Akau explained to her.

"Oooooh, okay," Lali exclaimed, her face brightening up. "So we'll use this one when we're in the Grandline or just in these regular seas. I'll be sure to get us a New World Pose."

Akau sighed, going up the steps to the naviagting cabin where the steering wheel was. "Why do I feel like you only understood just a little bit."

Lali laughed, smiling sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her blonde head. "Sorry~!"

"Let's just hope we don't run into any Sea Kings," she heard him say as she followed after him.

"Sea... Kings?"

Akau fell over and moaned out, "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" A teen yelled, his brown hair whipping at his face from the snow storm around him. His frame was hidden by a large, thick coat that he was so kindly given to him by one of his abductors to fend off the cold air where he was originally from. He had escaped from some pirate guys that had apparently 'summoned' him from his dimension and brought him to some other world. And as far as Jesus knew, his abductor was a villain in this One Piece world. He paused for a second, wait... did this mean he now knew the future outcomes of this anime and could change whatever he liked? Possibly but unlikely since he barely escaped and did one of the most suicidal things ever that could make even someone like his sister proud: putting himself in a canon and being blast off.

What he had expected was be blasted into water and possibly eaten by a sea-king, not blasted by a seriously strong cannon and all the way crashing into a snow mountain.

Coming to a cliff, he saw large ship, no, _two_ large ships. Why the hell did they look so familiar?

Narrowing his green eyes as he squinted, he caught sight of two flags. Both were jolly rogers, one having a white mustache and some purple bone-cross and another with a red strip-like scar going through the left eye.

...

Ah shit. He got pulled into his favorite manga. And worse of all, he didn't have his sketch journal. He wasn't sure whether or not to go there to the ships, he was just too wary of going there. Unlike his sister who easily started chatting with strangers, he wasn't exactly the people type. Nor the fighting type. Meaning... he was going to _die_ in the anime he loved so much.

Turning on his heels, he rushed away from the cliff where he could see the ships, seeing as someone had pointed in his direction, right at him from the group of people standing together in midpoint between the two ships. "I'm gonna die!"

And he ran like his sister was following him with her home-made spaghetti. The very thought made him want to throw up and die somewhere.

* * *

Lali rolled on the ship, whining about how bored she was. The books she was given were romance books, full of kissing and... you-know-what that her eyes had accidently read off some random page she flipped to.

What Lali felt like reading were some of Jesus's funny manga book things: she really LOVED those. So comical and entertaining...

Akau had abandoned Lali on the deck in favor of the kitchen to eat some bacon and have some peace as he read some book about medical stuff. I mean, what was so interesting about learning about like hundreds of muscles. They moved and functioned and are red. That's all Lali cared about.

He simply said they were going to need a doctor if they wanted to survive, he might as well learn what he could before they manage to find a willing doctor. IF they manage to find someone sane enough that is.

Looking to the side out of pure chance as she stood, she saw an island with a small village. 'Is that what I think it is? ISLAND!'

Lali jumped around in circles then came crashing into the steering room and grabbed hold of the steering while and spun sharply towards the island. Just faintly in the kitchen she heard something crash and a yawl of some cat very pissed off. Akau rushed in and looked ready to murder. Lali simply cheered a 'Hi~!' as she steered towards the island.

"What... Are you doing?" the chimera growled, trotting over to her, his large bulk just perfectly fitting through the entrance.

"Island ahoy, duh. I wanna go there. Maybe they have some manga~!" The blonde squealed in delight as she was gently pushed aside by Akau's dark snout as he took control with his two front paws.

His cool colored eyes looked ahead towards the island they were heading, looking for a good area to port at. "Remind me again, how old are you?"

"Twenty-nine!" Lali jumped into the air as she said that look very happy. "In just less than a year I'll turn thirty and I shall be HAPPY!"

"... You should be nine that's what," Akau muttered as they neared the island, just another two hundred meters from the port space.

As they docked, Akau shrank into a more unnoticeable and cuter kitty version of himself. Lali looked down at him as she finished tying the rope, connecting them to the dock. "Don't you look so cute. Should one of us stay in case someone wants to loot the ship?"

"They wouldn't dare, Akau said, even his voice sounded smaller and cuter. "You see those watch towers along the port, marines are stationed there to watch over. We'll be good for now. As long as we don't dwaddle, lesser chance to give crooks a chance to rob the boat. Let's go." The small chimera leapt into her arms as they walked into the town together.

'_Man,_' Lali thought, looking around in wonder, '_So i'm in an real thing anime... this is just too weird. The sooner I find my brother, kick whoever's ass or asses that took Jesus, the sooner we go home and less attachment to this place. We don't belong here.'_

Lali entered a resturant, hungry for some Black bean paste buns, if they had any here that is. Lali smiled when she smelt the nice tasty scent of pastry dishes. A man with a very short boxed beard with grey hair coloring stood behind the counter busily pounding away at some dough. The blonde was so tempted so say he was a blacksmith due to his muscles and the air around him was just 'I can make whatever you want' type. On his muscled left upper arm on great muscle was the alchemy sign of Jupiter. His eyes were joyful, twinkling warm purple and had wrinkles of smiling a whole lot. His skin was a light chestnut color, several shades darker than Lali's pale cream color.

Skipping inside she said, "Hi~!" She could hear Akau sigh in exasperation as she bowed in politeness, something her step-father taught her to do.

The man looked up and beamed. Lali already liked the guy. "I haven't seen a lass like you around, m'lady," the man said in a cheerfully booming voice, having a Scottish accent to it. Oh yeah, Lali liked him already. "What can I do for you, lass?"

Lali grinned. "You have any bean paste bun?" Akau rolled his eyes.

"Got a plenty, they aren't too popular and the only people who get 'em are the dafty children buying for their first time or the elders. Or people fae the North Blue, though. Where you fae, lass?"

"Err... turning around and holding Akau up she asked in a frantic voice, shaking him slightly in panic, "What do I say? I'm not from these seas!"

"... Just say East Blue, Moe."

Turning around with a smile and squeezing the squirming chimera, Lali said to the amused baker, "East... Blue. Haha. I never left my home so I'm new to these seas~"

The baker laughed. "My name is Kendrik, you can call me Kenny or Ken if you find it a mouth full, all 'em people tend to think it's a mouth full when I can't see it is."

"Kendrik? I like it!" Lali supported brightly, putting money on the counter as she got her bean paste buns and was delighted to see it was black, the sweetest of them! "Black bean paste? YES!"

Kendrik let out a booming laugh. "What's a lass like yourself doing here out from home, eh?"

"Traveling. I'm looking for my brother," Lali said, ignoring Akau's warning hiss. "He went missing from home, I got dragged into the mess and I feel responsible for it. Only problem is, I haven't got any leads."

"Missing brother?" Kendrik repeated, leaning back and crossing his muscled arms. "I can't say I'm much help but you have any ideas of who took him?"

Lali shook her head. "I don't know them, thats for sure I can tell you, nor did I see them. That's why Akau here, "motioning to the now stiff chimera, "saw them. He's helping me look for them," she finished with a mouthful of bun, making her cheeks poof out and serve to make her look a little silly and adorable.

"How old is this young lad?" he asked, his violet eyes never leaving the nervous chimera's body.

"Thirteen..." Lali whispered.

The baker looked up, a little shocked clear in his eyes. "Thirteen you say? He's hardly a teen. Would he be taken?"

The blonde sighed, looking him dead in the face. "I haven't got a clue why. But all I can figure out is he was purposely sought after by some group and I wasn't meant to even be around." Looking ever so serious, she asked in a hopeful voice, "You have any idea where I could learn something?"

He looked thoughtful, thinking hard on something. He sighed as if in defeat and said, "I should tell you about myself before I give my answer. As you can tell, I'm a little too muscled for some mangy baker, but I always wasn't a baker. Bake in my teens, I joined to Marines, like any other boy on my island. I quickly rose up the ranks and became a World Government official. I specialized in both gaining information, first-responders and hunting down them pirates from all over. Weak or strong. Beginner or new-worlder, you name it. Even had to try to hunt down a Yonko with some other marines at one point. I gave up the adventure of being a marine after a buddy of mine was killed by one of our own, a marine."

Lali gasped, even Akau looked over at the ex-marine with surprise.

"Yah, Yah. Sad I know," he grumbled in his scottish accent. "Horrible really. I nearly killed the bastard, too if it hadn't been for Garp prying me off his bloody, pulp body. That whore's son was simply prisoned and that's that. Quit the marines even though I could retire. I was just that upset. I never liked killing, but I wanted to kill that marine. You don't just kill your own team mate like that, they have your back and they're like- no they _are_ your family. Even them pirates have a code of honor about it. Last I heard, though, the guy became a boggin pirate."

Brown eyes suddenly brightening, Lala jumped and said, "How about you join me and Akau! We're travelin' the seas and will most likely go to the Grandline-"

Akau rolled his eyes, muttering, "Are you that stereotypical of a blonde? We have to."

"- and we'll probably see him! You can kick his ass and show him you haven't forgotten his damn ass and you're not gonna just stand here and make sweets while he's making more dirty business out there and harming others!"

Kendrik simply looked at Lali startled. The chimera in her arms sighed and said, "Don't say something like that, Blondie. This is a sensitive topic-"

"I'll come along. I can make whatever you want whether edible or not, some tool or trinket and fix whatever is needed that broke," he said in his usual booming voice then added with a playful wink, "Plus, a lass like you will need some protection if you're going out on such a sea."

"You... got to be kidding me," Akau nearly shouted, but he sighed. "Oh well. Better with some protector with us."

* * *

After some hours of Kendrik busy closing his shop and giving the rest of it to the bakery next door, Lali went out searching for some clothes and buying some more books that she _would_ enjoy, and not icky sex books.

They met up at the ship and Kendrik whistled when he saw it. "Doesn't look bad, we'd have enough space for any other needed people... I think. That is if they're as big as me," he was referring to his eight foot height," or bigger, we'll need a new ship."

"Hmm... I guess," Lali agreed, jumping onto the ship and followed by the older male. Akau grew into his normal size and led the ex-marine to his lodgings, the room Akau was. After untying the rope and beginning the push out to sea, Lali rushed over to the steering room and began steering them away from the port. After getting them on course in some random direction since Akau had the Log pose, Lali skipped to where the boys room was. Akau came sauntering past her, head high up in pride over something.

Lali snickered and entered the room. Kendrik some holding back his laughter and Lali came to sit by him. He looked at her and said, "I never asked you your name, Lass."

"Castillo D. Lali!"Lali grinned. She noted their was a slight surprise look in his eyes.

"Hmmm, never thought I'd get to see a 'D' of _that_ generation..." He murmured, scratching his chin in thought.

The blonde cocked her head tot he side, "Eh?"

Kendrick simply grinned at her. "Your buddy there was quite loyal guy, determined to learn as much as he could in all areas of needed fields in order to go to the Grand Line and beyond."

Lali grinned. As Mama liked to say, "_La suerte no es como la preñez, que dura nueve meses."_

The baker simply looked at her in surprise. "What in carnations do you mean by that? I don't speak any other languages than the common speech of english."

"It means '_Luck is not like pregnancy which lasts for nine months'." _Lali translated, smiling. "I understand I won't always get an easy route through life and it'll be luck that I manage to do something as great in my early exploration out here. I won't be lucky through out this entire trip, nor will my baby brother's experience."

Kendrik nodded, standing up and heading to the door. "I'll go make us something to eat. Akau said you most likely set us on the wrong course to some dangerous island and will be in the steering cabin to take us to our next destination."

Looking over at him with her honey brown eyes, Lali asked, "Do you know anyone that can help us?"

The man smiled. "Your friend asked the same thing. We're heading to a quite island, but from this direction we may end up on the wrong side."

Blinking, Lali asked, "What island is that?"

"Dawn Island," he said, leaving the room.

Lali blinked. Wait... wasn't that the island Luffy came from!?

* * *

**A/N: Yay chapter 2 is done! Please wait for Chapter 3! It'll be wonderful~ I think. I'll start off with Jesus next time! Not as long as the previous but ah well. ^-^**

**And yes, I'll repeat, Kendrik is to be more scottish. Akai... IDK. I'm trying to have each OC with Lali to have some origin influence. Thought he next new 'crew' member for Lali is more of a mix... I'm adding two new characters next chapter, maybe...**


	3. New Members and Jesus's Perspective

**Distance Chapter 3**

**A/N: I'd like to say, this is half Jesus POV (3rd Person) and Lali POV (3rd Person). I kind of wanted to get Jesus into this, you know.**

***PLEASE NOTE! That an Indian is not an Native-American! Indian is a native of India or person of India.**

**Warning: Spelling errors, Grammar errors, swearing, OCs' and etc.**

* * *

_Looking over at him with her honey brown eyes, Lali asked, "Do you know anyone that can help us?"_

_The man smiled. "Your friend asked the same thing. We're heading to a quite island, but from this direction we may end up on the wrong side."_

_Blinking, Lali asked, "What island is that?"_

_"Dawn Island," he said, leaving the room._

_Lali blinked. Wait... wasn't that the island Luffy came from!?_

* * *

With Jesus

It was freaking cold as hell frozen over. What more could he say?

He ran as far as he could and hid in some crook that led into a seriously small cave that gave his body some room to be able to move about and lay down. A little hiding place. It was also good for keeping warm. Jesus had to resist the urge to lay back and take in the rock's warmth. He had to be alert. He could hear the crunching of snow.

Was that fire he saw? It was! The thirteen year old wasn't sure whether or not to stare in awe that some of his favorite characters were right there, barely fifty feet from where he was or shrink in fear and freak out.

One guy wore mainly orange and orange fire surrounded his body keeping him warm. _'Oh don't tell me who I think that is,'_ Jesus thought, fan-mode almost turning on. NO! He had to stay calm and shut up. It'd look suspicious if a thirteen year old happened to knew ALL their names and their powers, where they came from, and what-not.

Jesus just did not feel like dying right now... he was pretty sure Lali would kill herself and then try to kick his ass for dying so soon and never let him rest in peace. Maaan...

A guy with blue fire, who had fire wings from his arms, landed next to the orange-fire kid. Ace and Marco, why did they have to come? The brown-haired teen looked closely at some of the new arrivals, a red-haired guy (you got to be kidding me) a grey-haired guy with a cigarette (Shit) and a guy with blonde hair and a long gun (I'm dead).

Maybe they'll think they saw something and give up? Go home to their comfy, warm, cozy big ships and laugh at their little eye mistake.

But _no_, they looked around and that Ace guy was little too close for Jesus's comfort.

The red-haired man, Shanks, looked over at his sharp-shooter, Yasopp, and said, "You sure you saw a kid?"

"Of course I did! Ask Marco-boy! He saw him running before vanishing in the winter storm!"

"I saw him, yoi."

"SEE!" the blonde man said, "The kid had brown hair, and a coat way too big for him and looked as though he wasn't sure where the hell he was! He's probably freezing somewhere!"

Well... this guy had good eye-sight, Jesus will give him that much credit. The Ace guy was closer now, just ten feet away and was coming closer. So this was it huh? The young Castillo had managed to elude them for hours, and was lost now- oh how surprising huh? Deciding he might as well give it a shot, Jesus closed his eyes and just thought about what was useful to him.

He thought and thought. The footsteps coming closer and closer. Slowly, Jesus opened his eyes and sat cross legged, and laid his weight on the hand propped up on his knee by his elbow, his left cheek resting on the palm of his hand as he gazed boredly at the Ace-guy.

Ace, up close, looked a bit friendly. His freckled face looked surprised when he saw the teen, like he hadn't even expected him to be there. Ace looked over his shoulder and said, "Found him!" Jesus's glare intensified by ten's fold, making the twenty-year old sweat. "Err... Hi?"

Might as well use his knowledge on One Piece now. "What the hell do you want, Roger's son?"

Man did the world just stop then and there? 'Cause this guy looked like he was frozen... especially his stare. "What do you know?"

"Some stuff, well maybe a hell load more than you... My sister will get angry if I talk to strangers, especially a weird looking one." Just then as Shanks caught sight of the kid and the fact Ace and said kid were glaring at one another, the ground rumbled furiously as though an earthquake was happening. But... did earthquakes shriek?

* * *

Lali sneezed. Looking up she grumbled, "I think someone is talking about me."

The aged fifty year old looked over at the young female. "I wouldn't doubt it. Possibly a man having intrest in you, or your younger brother."

"Hmm... Jesus most likely. The kid always did like to use me as some excuse not to talk to strangers. Probably used it on some nasty, mean guy. You go, Bro!" Lali cheered into the air, jumping around and dancing about in happiness. Akau sighed and grumbled about much too cheery bun freaks while Kendrik simply laughed.

Looking over at the island they approached, Lali noticed it was mainly forest. They docked behind some underbrush. Kendrik got out of the cabin and leaped onto a stray branch. Lali was surprised he didn't break it. Looking over his shoulder he called down, "Don't even think about following me, Lass, nor you my canine friend! It'll appear suspicious to my friend if we all come together."

"HAI, HAI!" Lali saluted as he went off to the town.

Akau sighed, and went back to reading his book.

For some reason, Lali felt as though her baby brother got himself into a sticky little situation. Hmm... seemed like it ran in the family.

* * *

Jesus had sprinted right past the Ace guy, shouting, "DON'T STAND THERE LIKE AMAZED SHEEP! RUN AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PRIDE!"

Man, he should of known that little space was too warm. He was sitting in a dragon's nostrel for pete's sake! The dragon roared behind him and faintly he could hear the pirates' shocked cries. Looking over his shoulder, Ace was just two feet behind him, with all the others hot on his trail looking like they were going to be beaten to death by an angry... well actually they were about to be beaten to death or eaten by an angry dragon. Haha. Jesus failed didn't he.

He felt the ground tremble as the dragon leapt (mind you, it wasn't a super huge dragon but it was pretty big, mean and ugly looking). He felt talons suddenly grasp his shoulders, the sharp edges grabbing his shoulder._ 'Oh you got to be fucking kidding me...'_

Jesus stared blankly below him as he watched shocked pirate faces watch in, obviously, shock as Jesus was lifted away and would be soon eaten. Looking up at the dragon with placid green eyes he shouted, "You know what sucks? The fact you're an overgrown bird with scales or a fat bat."

The grey dragon looked at him with an unimpressed gaze and flew higher. Jesus looked back down at the ground and saw that Yasopp guy aiming his gun, Ace bursting into flames, the Marco dude flaming up into his phoniex form.

Wow, they were going to try and save him.

Sighing, Jesus looked up at the dragon and shouted again, "Look, I'm sorry I was in your nostril! I was hiding from those guys down there that look like they want to kick your grey hide! What did I do to you? Are you going to eat me? Feed me to your babies or something? Whatever it is, hurry up! I'd love to be talking to you like the nice guy I am, but I haven't slept in two days! TWO days! I was kidnapped by some stupid, fat pirate named Teach that wanted me a part of his crew! I shot myself in a canon and landed in this snow waste land! And worse of all, I think my sister might ending up IN TROUBLE BECAUSE OF ME! SO YOU BETTER LET ME GO OR YOU DIE!"

Jesus glared venom at the dragon, a strange impulse left his body, knocking the dragon out. And well after that, he and the dragon went falling into the water.

* * *

The next day, Kendrick came back. He was grinning and his hand was hooked around the back collar of his... friend? Or prisoner.

His buddy was sulking. He looked younger than Kendrik, probably in his late thirties or early fourties. He had dark purple hair held back in a loose braid and bangs going down the side of his face in long strands. He had tanned skin and golden eyes, slim body and well muscled, looking as though he built for speed, stealth and grace. He wore a black kimono top that was tightened along his lower arm by bandages. He wore pants tied in a similar fashion and dark slipper-like shoes. He looked strong and very unhappy. The baker tossed the man aboard who landed with a thud on his feet, and turned his attention to Lali immediately, rasing a fine thin purple eyebrow. The guy looked Indian with his feminine features in the face.

Kendrik sounded with an even louder thud as he landed next to his 'friend' and waved to Lali, saying, "Lali, meet Ali. The lad owes me a favor and is stuck with us till we find your brother."

Lali had launched herself, however, onto the grey-haired man and squealed. "Kenny! I missed your cooking already! I tried to make some spaghetti and Akau ate some and he was all green and he started puking! And when he started to feel better he banned me from entering the kitchen so I'm huuuuungry," Lali whined.

The man simply boomed in his laughter and made his way to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder he said, "Ali, lad! We might need your medical assistance."

Ali sighed, and followed after the man. Lali beamed brightly and started shooting questions a mile a minute, not even bother to wait for his replies. "Is that really your name? Your hair is purple, so cool! You're tall! Are you a cat? Or a were-cat? So you're a doctor? Akau tried to learn about the medical termin-whatsa since we didn't have a doctor! But he couldn't stand reading the animal book for some reason. He said something reproductive-whatsa-called."

Lali continued to bamble on cheerfully, following the stoic man inside and grinning brightly all the while. She liked the guy! He kinda reminded her of those Indian guys from the middle east movies, the really handsome princes or forbidden lovers or thieves. Wait- was this guy an assassin? So cool!

Brown eyes had bright stars in them now, watching Ali check over the sick chimera. The man, Ali, simply shook his head and said in a smooth, strong voice with hardly any emotion, "He's fine. Simply an upset stomach. Have him eat dry, salty crackers. It will help."

"So he's not dying?" Lali exclaimed, looking at Akau and grinned. "And you were moaning on about dying earlier."

Ali looked from the chimera and back to Lali and sighed. His gold eyes looked away from the much too cheery twenty-nine year old that acted much too childish for her age and said to his old friend, "What is with you and following much too immature people?"

Kendrik simply grinned at him.

* * *

When Jesus finally opened his eyes, he glared fire at what greeted him. Portagas D. Ace. Sitting up with a blank look, he stared at the wall in front of him and completely zoned out the twenty year old sitting next to him who was trying to have a conversation with him.

"I was really hoping this was all a dream," Jesus grumbled, feeling a little better.

"What? That you landed on an ice wasteland," Ace said in an amused manned.

Jesus turned his head and looked at him and said, "No. It's the fact I now have a regret." That shut Ace up who gave him a serious look and was having a conflict with himself.

Jesus looked back at the wooden wall then back down at his hands. Faintly he could see the scar of where he had cut himself with a knife when he and Lali were trying to cut a tomato. When he cut himself, he felt like passing out. Lali had taken action immediately and dumped alcohol all over it and then wrapped it. She didn't seem to care she got the alchol in the salad they were preparing (the very thing she was looking forward to eat) and was paying more attention to his health and the cut.

It was pretty cool having an older sister who was more than a decade older than yourself. She helped him with elementary stuff. Came to his school parties. Jesus could remember when she came to his third grade Christmas Party in a reindeer suit to make him feel better about also dressing up as a reindeer, only hers was more embarrassing to wear and she had the Rudolf nose, too. Even though he was never going to be as athletic as her, he still enjoyed playing with her. Like when they were playing soccer and he was punting the ball and the ball went back into the goal net. Or when it hit his face and he got a bloody nose. Kids teased him about it and Lali would always defend him by saying they could only dream about being as smart as Jesus. That made them shut up alright, to have such a pretty, nice lady as Lali say that to them.

He knew he shouldn't have snapped at his sister like that and rubbed the fact Ms. Jones was tutoring in her face and making it seem like the woman Lali loathed was replacing her. He had realized minutes late how much those words really hurt her. Jesus guessed he was acting selfish, his sister also had a life too. Normally most woman her age would already be married and with at least one or two kids. Settled down in a nice home with a decent husband.

But that wasn't Lali. Lali still lived with her parents, wasn't in any romantic relationship or would be anytime soon. And what bothered him most, was the fact Lali didn't seem to _care_ about it. Sure, his sister was much too childish for a woman her age. And heck, why the hell a woman would be even glad she was turning thirty and getting older was beyond his imagination.

He wasn't even sure if Lali ever thought about her own future. Ever thought about having a husband or children. Oh great. Now he felt like he was the bad guy here. That whatever Teach guy was!

Seriously, what was so special about Castillo D. Jesus that an evil, false D, messed-up, pirate would want? Why did he want Jesus to be on his whatever bad-boy pirate crew. Heck, Jesus was only thirteen for god's sake!

A sudden hand waving in his face brought him into reality (oh wow, the cartoon became a reality. Wouldn't Lali be proud, eh?). The brown-haired teen jerked back in surprise and looked with a startled expression at the hand's owner. The pineapple hair dude. "What," Jesus said, "I was in some deep, very important thinking about my life and how it turned into this really unwanted turn of events."

"Sorry, yoi. But it's time for you to eat," the blonde said.

"Am I allowed to starve or skip this one out," the teen asked.

"No."

". . .My sister told me not to accept food from strangers," Jesus said with a blank tone.

Ace cocked his head the side and asked, "Why not? Why waste such good food?"

Jesus looked at him with a dangerous grin that sprayed sparkles, glitter and flowers. Ace couldn't help but shiver. "Because it might be filled with drugs to either kill you or simply drug you and then you get raped."

The black-haired and the blonde simply stared and then looked at one another. Then both looked back at Jesus. Ace sprinted out of the room screaming about drugged food as Marco just sighed. He face palmed and said, "How old is your sister, really?"

"Twenty-nine. She's excited to be turning thirty in a few months," Jesus said cheerfully with two thumbs up.

". . . Something is wrong with you people."

"It runs in the family," Jesus agreed, nodding his head. "Though. . . Mama is really mature and close to what people consider 'normal'. But when she gets angry, she's really, REALLY scary. Like one time this guy across from us on our street spanked her and she kicked him and sent him flying. We still haven't found his corpse, either."

The older guy looked at him and turned, walking out the room. "I stand affirmed to my statement."

"Very wise of you."

* * *

So they sailed and sailed and Lali snored and snored as she slept basking in the sun like a cat... or a fish tied up. Whatever sounds more interesting to you. Lali woke with jerk, sneezing again. "Ah... that's the second time today," she yawned, stretching out her limbs before sitting up.

Dragging her feet to the stairs, then tumbling down them and landing on Akau as he walked by with a thump, Lali asked to the males, "So where we going?"

Ali looked at Kendrik who looked at Akau, who in turn looked back at Ali. Ali sighed (something he liked to do instead of give word responses), finally giving his rare talking voice, "Logue Town."

"Logue... town?"

She was thrown off the dark chimera's back as he stood up and said, "A town here in the East Blue, where the late pirate king, Gol D. Roger, was born and died."

Lali leaned on forward in her criss-cross position on the yacht's wooden floor. "Sounds depressing. Let's go!"

The baker laughed as the others simply sighed. How expected of her.

As they neared the town, Ali set them aside. "Although Logue Town use to be a heavily guarded place by the marines, my sources have told me that Smoker, the previous head marine here, left this post to another in pursuit of Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate already making it big. So it is both a good thing for us, yet also a bad thing for us."

"Eh? How is it a bad thing, or even a good thing," the blonde whined, tugging on his muscled arm.

His golden eyes looked down at her with passive alertness. "A good thing by with less marine strict control, the more pirates and outlaws are in allowing us more information. A bad thing by it'll be rowdy with rude outlaws and a higher chance to get us in trouble."

". . . Oh."

In the background she could hear Kenny laugh.

When they docked into the large dock there, Lali had immediately bolted off to explore. The town was pretty big and had a lot of people and pirates! They didn't look that cool either. All yucky and dirty like they never even tried to even take a bath. There was some some commotion when this big pirate ship that had a red dragon up front carved into the brown wood. The marines she was standing by were freaking out.

"What do we do," one exclaimed, looking at his companions, holding his rifle-like gun tightly in front of him, his knuckles turning white. "The one in charge left last week after that mugiwara pirate."

"Why of all times did a Yonko wish to come here?"

Lali stared at them a moment and turned away from the ship with a heavy sigh. So is this what Ali was talking about? Hmm... this sucks. She walked down the paved road, looking inside stores for anything of interest. She had ran into Kenny (good bone Kendrik, he gave her a delicious bean paste bun) just an hour earlier and told her he and Ali were talking around while Akau was listening in on marines at their Headquaters for a little bit.

Akau had told her of needed people in order for them to get to the grand line and beyond if they wanted to also survive. Akau was more of a navigator, Kendrik was more of blacksmith and a cook. Ali was the info-collector, assassin and doctor (who was pretty skilled in his field). The chimera made it quite clear to Lali that they will need a shipwright (Kenny can make little devices and repair small things like weapons, but repairing a ship was not something he could do) and a sharpshooter for sure (apparently they could be really helpful). Kendrik had joked about having a musician, but much to Akau's adding pain to his headache, the blonde had cheerfully agreed they will need a good musician. Lali had admitted she knew a few songs and was pretty good at singing, Kendrik knew some sailor songs and Ali, surprisingly, knew some nice folk-lore songs and lullabies. Akau also mentioned a swordsman could be very handy, since apparently Lali was as bad with the sword as her lying skills.

Walking into a bar, Lali looked around for an empty table and seeing none, she had to pick at what table. She saw a few nasty looking pirates whistle over at her and call over to her to sit with them. Ignoring them, she saw a table where a cloaked figure sat, drinking alone with hardly any light. There was one open chair by the figure and Lali grinned brightly. She sped walked over to the figure, pulled out the chair and sat heavily down. In the background she could hear the nasty, dirty pirates complain and still call over. But the blonde ignored them and grinned at the startled cloaked figure.

She couldn't see their most of their face, it was mostly shadowed. Purple-brown eyes were barely seen as they reflected the light illuminated between them from the candle.

"Hi~!" Lali beamed, giving a wave of her hand. "Sorry to bother you but I really didn't want to sit with the dirty, pervy pirates that kept on calling to me."

The blonde was pretty sure the individual smiled in return. "I understand." Fe...male. YES!

"I'm Castillo D. Lali, nice to meet cha'!" Lali greeted with a wink and sparkling smile.

"Azalea Hafner," Azalea replied, having a western accent. "An ex-sharpshooter for 'em marines."

Lali was pretty sure her eyes were twinkling with stars. "Ooooh! Seriously! Did you know any body by the name of Kendrik? High marine dude that can bake some really good stuff like bean paste buns," the woman drooled, already dreaming of those tasty black bean paste and its sweetness are she devoured it.

The cloaked woman laughed, suddenly brightening up to Lali. She felt rather at home with the blonde woman. "A Kendrik you say... Hmm," she looked as though she was thinking then said, "I didn't know him personally but I've heard of him. Quite the marines after I did some years back after an unfortunate incident."

"Why are you wearing a cloak," Lali bluntly asked the woman. She noticed how Azalea stiffened and then sighed.

The cloaked lady leaned forward and said quietly so only Lali could hear. "Let's just say I didn't settle down like your buddy Kendrik did and I didn't leave the marines for just any reason. I have a bounty for my head already." Azalea wasn't sure what to expect from the blonde who was probably years and years younger than herself (and you acted a bit immature yes), maybe a shock expression or a 'get the hell away from me'. Instead, Lali grinned.

"Then come with me. You're like me, I can tell. We can't just stop like everyone else can, we have to keep moving." With a wink, Lali leaned in close so their faces were just a few inches apart. The blonde could make out her pale skin color and lime green hair, beautiful red lipstick on her fine lips. Azalea was a beauty. "I'm on a search for my missing brother. He was kidnapped by pirates most likely who sought him out purposely. I wasn't suppose to get involved yet I did and bam, I'm here. Kendrik came along for revenge against the killer of his friend who is now FREE. I have a chimera by the name of Akau that is my guide and an assassin, medical ninja dude named Ali."

Azalea gaped at Lali. "You... You want ME to go with you? Are you serious? I'll be a hinderance to you all. You guys aren't pirates,_ I am_."

"You're a sharpshooter, and a skilled one, I can just tell. Not any female can just be some sharpshooter then get a bounty on her head while traveling around with pirates. You in for an adventure or what?"

The green haired woman grinned then, her eyes twinkling with a spark both she and Lali shared and enjoyed. "Where the sun goes, the moon shall follow, cap'n."

Both females burst into laughter, gaining some side attention from the others around them. "Mutinizin', pillagin' an' plunderin' — that be how he sail." Lali laughed, clutching her stomach. Tears of mirth were on the edges of her closed eyes. She hadn't laughed like this in forever with any body. Sure she had friends back at her home, but this was different.

Most females she hung out with (or really worked with) were already taken in some relationship, maybe had a kid or more. Happily settled down. Lali just couldn't settle down somewhere. She didn't want to buy a house, so she stayed with her parents. She felt as though a house tied her down. Lali just wasn't ready for it. I mean sure, she was about to be thirty (YAY), still with no kids or even a_ boyfriend_. Naturally, it made her mother worry but hey, unlike many females, Lali fit into a group of female that weren't as large as the other common stereotypical female.

Lali wanted to in her own world, yes, where the princess was rescued by the knight. Sounds typical right? But Lali wanted to be the knight rescuing any female or damsels in distress. Come a knights aid when needed, save a prince or two. Go out on thrilling adventures and explore. Go lay under a tree and snore the day away with ice-cream right next to her while some dragon or tiger went about around her fighting. Here was a female like herself, in front of her.

They couldn't settle down yet. They wanted adventure. They wanted that thrill. Two peas in the same pod, right? _HELL YES._

The blonde patted the table repeatedly with her two hands and looked at Azalea with glowing eyes filled with admiration. "Tel me about you time with the marines!"

Azalea laughed, smiling all the while.

They talked for what seemed like hours. Lali kept on paying for milkshakes, which she and Azalea shared loved for. More favor points to the sharpshooter. The green-haired beauty spoke of all the journey's she went on and all the amazing things she saw there. Then she was coming closer to when she left the marines.

"And to sum up my end, I went out with a bang because I couldn't stand Akainu's rise in position to being Supreme Admiral. Shit, I'd rather die before I serve under that 'Absolute Justice' of his," Azalea grumbled, leaning back in her chair as she drank out of her mug. "Total ass. Spent the last five years or so as a fugitive pirate for reasons I don't even know why."

Lali smiled. "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirty-two and agin' still, madam~. 'Bout you?" The blonde just gaped at her new found partner, a look of envy in her eyes. Brown-purple eyes looked at the female in surprise and confusion. "What? I know I'm getting old. Hey, that Kenny-guy is like in his fifties-"

"I'm only twenty-nine and you're already in your thirties? NO FAIR!" Lali whined, waving her arms up and down, her cheeks red in frustration. "No fair! NO fair!"

Azalea stared at the pounting female and just gaped. Her cheeks twitched as well as her lips and burst into laughter. "OH MY MERLIN'S UNDER PANTS! You are the weirdest female I have EVER had the opportunity of meeting! You looked like you're in your early twenties, you want to be in your thirties or older, and you're complain about how young you look? Most females would die to have your body, Lali! HAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**Yay got this done! Sorry it's a bit long and all! ^-^ And sorry it took so long!**

**Reviews are appreciated, your thoughts welcome, but please, no flames on me just because you don't agree with something with my beliefs or how I am doing something or etc.**

**Now for me to continue with Chapter 4. . . It might be longer than this, haha.**


	4. Santuario Isalnd

**Distance Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Grammar and Spelling error, OOC-ness, etc.**

* * *

_Lali smiled. "How old are you anyway?"_

_"Thirty-two and agin' still, madam~. 'Bout you?" The blonde just gaped at her new found partner, a look of envy in her eyes. Brown-purple eyes looked at the female in surprise and confusion. "What? I know I'm getting old. Hey, that Kenny-guy is like in his fifties-"_

_"I'm only twenty-nine and you're already in your thirties? NO FAIR!" Lali whined, waving her arms up and down, her cheeks red in frustration. "No fair! NO fair!"_

_Azalea stared at the pouting female and just gaped. Her cheeks twitched as well as her lips and burst into laughter. "OH MY MERLIN'S UNDER PANTS! You are the weirdest female I have EVER had the opportunity of meeting! You looked like you're in your early twenties, you want to be in your thirties or older, and you're complain about how young you look? Most women would die to have your body, Lali! HAHA!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

The two of them bickered with one another over nothing really, mainly Lali repeatedly telling her new sharpshooter friend, Azalea, to shut up while as in return she got teases about how young she looked.

"Hey, Lass!" the familiar booming voice of Kendrik called out to them. The tall man came over to them, grinning with something bundled under his arm. "What are you doin' here?"

Lali grinned over at the ex-marine, and jerked a thumb at the awe-strucked still cloaked woman. "This is our new companion! She's heard of you and told me all sorts of stuff you did while in the Marines! And she told me stuff of what she did and saw while she was with the marines! You guys could get along, alright!"

Kenny grinned. "Nice to meet you and thank you for looking after her and tolerating her joyful spirit, eh?"

"It was humorous," Azalea said before bursting into laughter.

"HEY!" Lali whined, pouting slightly. The blonde stood up and grumbled something about age and looks. "Let's go back to the ship, Kenny's food is the best!" Azalea nodded in agreement, as Kendrik simply grinned, both following after their recruiter. But sadly, someone (actually some people) stood in their way, blocking the entrance. They looked unpleasant and very drunk. _'You got to me kidding me.'_

"'E ain't goin' no'ere, missi'," the drunkest out of them said.

"Well _excuse_ me that I'm not drunk," Lali said, looking not at all bothered and ready to kick him if he dared touch her. "I have places to go and not a whole load of time. See ya, Skunkie~"

She ducked when he swung a fist at her as he roared in fury. Azalea's hood fell off as she suddenly bared a black pistol like weapon. Her arm outstretched and Lali was sure she was going to shoot him in the head, but she simply flipped the gun in her hand and rammed its butt-handle into the side of the man's head. The green-haired sharpshooter smiled and said, "What a weak pirate, eh?"

And the bar erupted into a full on fist fight.

Lali looked at the fight around her, Kenny, oh that fine adult, simply sent a punch at anyone who dared come close to him or his companions. Azalea looked ready to shoot anyone who neared her. Lali had half the mind to join in (more like three-fourths actually). Just as she was about to jump right in, a burly and ugly looking pirate went right at her. Before either Azalea or Kendrik could react, Lali stepped forward and head-butt the guy straight on. It was like everything stilled then blasted suddenly. The man went flying backwards, away from the blonde he just tried to attack and nearly rammed into a red-haired pirate and his grey-haired buddy as the fended off some scum pirates. The two had just barely dodged when the wall behind them was obliterated from the force.

A large sweatdrop rose on the three companions heads as they looked at the damage. Lali looked at her friends and said sheepishly with a matching grin, "I just sent someone through a wall . . wow." And she laughed.

Everyone in the bar just stared at Lali in shock, disbelief and some in even fear at the female before them that looked fragile and not meant for a rough life... she didn't even look like she could pack a hit like that with THAT much power. Grabbing both Azalea's hand and Kendriks, Lali sprinted out the bar not after throwing a bag of beli to the bartender screaming as she ran, "SORRY FOR THE DAMAGE! YOU CAN KEEP THE CHANGE!"

Boy what a day today was.

* * *

-Jesus-

"... So you're saying I was out cold for a week, already?"

Nods.

"And you aren't going to let me go drown somewhere?"

More nods.

"My sister told me I'm not suppose to be in strangers... ships."

Ace blew up, his buddies failing to stop him. "What is it with this sister of yours? She's all about 'strangers this', 'strangers that'! Does she have trust issues?"

Jesus simply smiled with his glitter everywhere making Ace sweatdrop. "Nope. She talks to strangers like they're her best friends. I just don't want to talk to you or be near you... because _I_ simply don't trust you."

"That's cold."

"I don't care."

"How 'bout we get along?"

"How about, I don't know you, you don't know me, let's keep it that way. . . Hot head..."

A table from who knows where went flying over his head. Jesus looked over and saw Ace being held back by multiple people, restraining him from going forward and tackling the kid. The Thatch dude- who wasn't dead yet as of now- looked over at the brown-haired still bed-stuck kid and said, "Don't you enjoy pressing people's buttons."

Green eyes looked at him with practically no light in his gaze making the whitebeard pirates stop and feel a little creeped out by seeing such eyes. "I don't belong in this world, what do you expect? I insulted my sister and now I can't apologize for the one time I ever hurt her feelings. How would you feel to have that one regret and know you can never diminish it? Never go to your most precious person in the world that got you living and dreaming and just be with them. Not even see them when your memories fade way of them unable to see their face." Tears started to come to his eyes, dripping silently down his tanned face. "I won't be able to play with my sister anymore. I can't even have our tease fights anymore. Can't I just die now? The pain I inflicted on her will keep on growing... And it's all MY fault."

Suddenly, the men felt really uncomftorable. They didn't know exactly what to say the teen. And Ace wasn't this bad. And speaking of Ace...

The young pirate simply stepped forward and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean, and I can't say I've been in your position. I know first hand the emotions your saying. I know what it means to no longer have a precious sibling. It's horrible, empty and just something we can't explain easily in words to others who haven't felt our pain. Put aside what you did to your sister and think... Would she want you to just give up your life and die? I don't know what the hell you said that you believe have injured her immensely, but... start living before you start dying. I have a feeling she wouldn't you to just give up now."

Jesus simply stared at Ace, still looking a bit miserable, too miserable for Ace's liking but some of it vanished. Then it completely vanished like that. A nice, youthful grin replaced his trembling frown. "My sister said that when a stranger-"

"-Oh for the love of-"

"-Gives you advice without asking or expecting for anything in return, you know you can trust them."

". . . What's your name?"

His smile brightened as Jesus said, "Castillo D. Jesus, pleasure to meet you."

It was a start, he was sure Lali would be proud he was making a friend.

* * *

The walking blonde sneezed suddenly as she passed Azalea and Ali who were conversing about their next island of destination. Azalea jogged over to her friend, now free from her heavy, dark cloak. Underneath the now forsaken material, she wore a tube dark blue dress that went to her mid-thighs with white lining. Her lime green hair went past her chest to her mid back. Her straight green bangs were only on her right side. Dark brown cowboy boots went just below her knees.

Lali will admit Azalea could be a fashion model easily if she wanted to. The green-haired woman stood next to her friend, placing a elegant hand gently on her shoulder "You alright?" she asked in her western, cowgirl accent.

Lali nodded, waving in front of her face, "Probably someone talking about me."

Azalea grinned. "Maybe that pirate you smashed in the face, eh?"

"Heck ya~!" Lali grinned in return, both females high fiveing one another before geeking out on the fight in joyful spirits, both practically skipping down the hallway to the deck. In the background, Ali sighed and followed after the females.

On the small deck was Kendrik wood-cutting some thing of sort, he looked up at the females and waved with a "Hae-Ho!" then went back to the object in his hand. Akau was sitting right next to the man, resting away as the sea breeze rustled his fine dark fur. The dog-thing Chimera cracked open an eye revealing his ever changing colored eyes to look at the cheerful noise of the two females.

Both females got along spectacularly. They even played a few tricks on him too. Both which were not fun for him but apparently hilarious to the girls. He considered it lucky that Azalea was little more mature (well actually is was pretty mature compared to Lali- the ever to be dumb-nut blonde).

The blonde skipped over to Akau and sat heavily down next to him while as the green-haired beauty with her beige wide-brimmed sun hat with a brown leather strap with a logo-engraved gold metal buckle sat down with elegance next to her very relaxed buddy. "Where we going this time, Akau?"

"No where of great importance," Akau said, hardly looking at the female, "But it has value to what we may need."

"Swordsman?" Azalea asked.

Akaku nodded. "Santuario Island."

"Shrine?" Lali translated, knowing it was spanish word, a very familiar word her mother often spoke of.

"Yes. It's close to the Grand Line and the island is known as more of a peaceful place full of scholars or people simply trying to further their skills in what area they specialize. Santuario is run by high-leveled mages, or as they prefer to be called as Monks."

Lali jumped in place, eyes wide. "Mages? Like magic users? So cool! Wizards!"

The female next to her laughed, pulling down Lali and patting her heads. "They ain't wizards," the sharpshooter began to explain. "The only wizards 'round here are the sky-wizards, those who dedicate their life to studying the weather. Rather funny folk."

"These mages, or Monks, are a special type of people. Unlike most others who can use Haki-"

"What the hell is Haki?"

Kenny looked up and grinned as the others simply gaped at her. Ali sighed as he mediated nearby. "Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it," Ali explained from where he sat on a crate. "If given the proper training, you can unlock two forms of Haki. There is a third type, but only certain people can use it, meaning only one in a million can use the third type. But to keep it in simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies."

"Ehh? That's all?" Lali whined.

Ali sighed and peeked an eye open and regarded her with his cat-like gold eye. "It's a complex topic that I can speak on for hours or possibly days about. However, we are speaking about Mages, correct?"

Lali brightened up drastically making the indian-japanese man sigh. Akau followed his reaction as well as the others laughed.

"As I was saying," Akau started, rolling his eyes, "Unlike others who use Haki to help aid them in fighting and such, Mages are a more different matter in power. There are three branches of 'magic' as you call it. Dark, fae, or celestial. Dark, or also known as 'Black Magic', is as its name may suggest, deals with the darker side of elements. Yet it does NOT mean they are evil," he added with force while seeing Lali's expression. "Just a little less than half those monks use Dark magic for extraordinary things. I am sure you would be amazed. Fae magic, or the magic of Beauty, is the most common magic there is in the world. It deals with the all elements as a whole and is the easiest of magic to master."

"So you can choose which magic you wanna use," Lali asked eagerly, leaning forward.

Ali came and sat down next to them. "That is impossible," he said in his stoic voice that was more of her own accent. "Mage power is born inside you and is evident while you are young. Usually, when you are found out to posses any form of magic, you are taken by marines before any with horrible intentions may come for you and taken to Santuario Island to help control and master your powers before you may cause harm."

"But wouldn't the marines want them?"

Azalea chuckled. "Sure they do, but mage users are extremely difficult to handle and even come by. And having a mage as your enemy is a big unwanted desire. Some marines are afraid that the peaceful mages might rise up one day and take over the world. But luckily, their idea is very unpopular. Even bastard Akainu sees the mages are peaceful monks that spend more time simply mediating or furthering their skills. They even help out marines when a mage-gone-bad pirate pops up."

"She is one-hundred and ten percent right," Kenny agreed, nodding his head. "The only bad mages you'll meet are fugitives that have done bad."

". . . Or if they're some revolutionary," Azalea added. Kenny looked over at her with serious eyes, nodding his head solemnly.

As much as Lali wanted to know about these 'revolutionaries' she had an important question. Looking at the chimera, she asked, "What about the Celestial Mages? You haven't talked about them!"

"Celestial mages are extremely rare and despite them being powerful, their magic is the hardest to train let alone master or get to a high level. There is only one at Santuario Island, and he runs the cathedral palace there. Basically, he's the head monk and watches over all the guest who come and his fellow monk brothers, as you may call them."

"Plus, all 'em damn World Nobles made it quite clear all celestial nobles belong to them as their 'children'," Azalea grumbled, her wide-brimmed hat shadowing her upper face, her red lips frowning.

Lali blinked, "Sounds like you guys don't like these World Nobles."

"Where the hell have you been," Azalea laughed grimmly. "No one likes those stupid, fat-ass, pathetic excuse for living beings. They can kill a whole nation, millions of people, and get scott-free off! The marines put up with them and so does the World Government! Even when slaves have been banned illegal, they have them. Buy them and do whatever. All because they claim to be the 'descendents from the Heavens, and the creators of the World Government'."

Kenny sighed. "Just avoid them as much as you can, Lass. They take whatever and whoever they want and do as they please."

"O... okay."

Akau looked up and saw the approaching island. "Looks like we're nearing Santuario Island."

The blonde jumped up and looked at the island as they neared it. As they neared, she could make out is wasn't super large and seemed to be more mountain than not. Large pillars of castle bloomed from its brown and forest covered rock. She could make out carved levels where gardens and various small church-like buildings where. Surronding the island was a force field of sort that was clear-like yet reflected rainbow lights. It looked so... holy.

* * *

When they entered the field (which in all honest, Lali though would block them or make them explode), their ship was soon taken over by something. Its engine was turned off as they were pulled into a dock.

Two people came walking down a white marble path to greet them. They wore robes of mangum red. One wore a hood over his head, another had his hood off, hangin from his red cloak in folds. Both looked to be in their forties or older and both had greeting, warm smiles.

When they docked, they left the ship. The Mage monks greeted them with warm, welcoming voices. "Greetings," the oldest out of the two said, "I am Brother Quin and this," motioning to the bowing other, "Is Brother Joi. We will take you to Father Guozhi. He is expecting you."

As they were led off by the robed mages, Lali looked over at the others with raised brows. They also returned her expression.

They were led up countless staircases, up the mountain and past white cathedrals. Past other robed men performing such strange abilities. Lali saw others, not robed, most likely here to train and sharpen up their skills. Swordsmen, martial artists, gunmen, artist, dancers, scholars and even marines busily moving about. Lali was already liking the place. Here she felt at peace, unrushed and could do whatever she wanted to pass time. As they walked, she gasped when she saw animals, tigers, lions, rhinos and such in the surronding forest walking about, unbothered by the humans near by. She even saw a female monk (a nun?) playing with a large, white tiger. A man was wrestling a bear not far off and another man was laughing with some large birds of sort. She even saw what Kenny called were fishmen playing around.

An hour later (Lali thought it was only ten minutes) they were standing at the top of the mountain in front of two wooden doors of rich brown, the entrance to the biggest of the cathedrals. The doors opened by themselves. The two robed monks moved to the side, and motioned them to enter.

"Father Guozhi is awaiting you inside," the oldest said.

"Be at peace and know you are not harmed here," the other said.

Lali, unlike the others who slightly hesitated, went right in with a smile and waved to the men, "Thanks!"

They bowed to her, closing the doors behind the group as they entered.

Akau looked around, grumbling, "We were expected?"

Kenny grinned, saying in his booming scottish voice, "I've heard this Father could sense the presence of those from far away that plan on coming here. He is mightly strong and very skilled."

"Which is saying something since he is a Celestial Mage," Azalea agreed, looking around.

"Then let's GO!" Lali cheered, dragging Ali and Akau with her who both sighed. She let them go when she say a large colored glass window, bringing its rainbow of colors upon them. In front stood a man. He wasn't elaborately robed, but instead he wore a robe of, no surprise, red that had feathers of sort of black and white. The robe was embed along the edges with gold and silver, delicately done designs. His hood was down, revealing his long beard and long grey hair done in a loose pony-tail. He looked asian of sort, his skin tanned and wrinkly from age. To think he was considered a 'child' to the mean World Nobles (who were probably waaay younger than him) made Lali want to roll on the floor laughing.

"Greeting my friends, you have come far and wide from where you came," the man said, his voice deep and calm like the sea. "What may I help you with?"

Akau stepped forward. "This blonde here might think this is some fun trip or a search for someone she may need in her quest, but she has the view of this world as that of a child. She is on a quest to look for her brother and magic played its role in it, I have no doubt of it."

The man regarded the chimera with ice-blue eyes. "A Seraphim Chimera? I have not seen on in over thirty years, a proud race." he looked at Lali witht he same expression, but his eye seemed to have widened just a bit before he regained his posture. "I see. . . I wish to speak to your friend, alone if I may."

Before they could answer, or Lali even protest, she and the man soon vanished in light. When her vision came back (after being nearly blinded by the much to blinding white light), she took notice she was in garden, or more precise a graveyard. The tombs were all unique (most likely to fit each person who had died), but all were pearly white with various jewels embedded in thier designs.

Lali looked around in amazement. She had never seen grass so green before, especially in a graveyard, nor such beautiful flowers everywhere or the various apple-blossom trees surronding the yard.

Father Guazhi was sitting on the grass with his legs tucked neatly under him. Lali sat down in the same manner and looked him in the eye. He looked older up close. Guazhi smiled sadly at her and said, "You look like your mother, but you have your father's eyes, no doubt."

The blonde straightened up sharply and looked at him with serious eyes. "You knew my parents."

"Once upon a time," he nodded, "Your blood parents came and trained here at one time. Rosalie was a mage, a fae mage as I recall. Worked for the marines. Your father as well."

"What about my dad, I wanna know more about him," Lali said urgently.

Guazhi sighed. "He's a vice-admiral-"

"WHAT! HE'S STILL ALIVE? WHY THE HELL DID MOM LEAVE HIM AND MARRY SOMEONE ELSE?" Lali shouted, standing on her feet and looking really confused and angry.

"Let me finish, I have stated that incorrectly," the man said, looking unbothered. "I mean he _was_ a Vice-Admiral. He's dead."

". . . Okay. Do you know how he died?"

"That is not for me to tell."

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL? WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

But where Guazhi was pointing at made her shut up instantly as she read the name on the large elaborately decorated tomb.

'Moralez D. Stefan'

Born July 6 : Deceased April 17

Underneath the date of birth and death was writing that was scratched out as though slashed with a blade of sort. All she could make out was 'hijo' which translated to 'son'.

What the hell was going on? Lali looked questioning at the old mage before her who looked sadly at her. "Who's this? I see a deceased death on my birthday, but a lot of people die on my birthday. . ." The old mage looked at her still then walked away, turning his back away from her. "OI! WAIT YOU OLD MAN! I WANT ANSWERS!"

He wasn't deterred and said over his shoulders, "I have given you the information you seek most: now make use of it. There are things in this world that can not be taken lightly."

Lali glared. _'What the hell?'_

With one last look at the name, Lali sighed and ran after the man. Just who was Morzalez D. Stefan?

* * *

-One week later-

Lali was gloomy all that week. Everyone was off doing something of sort while she tried to figure out what the hell she could try and master at. She tried the blade (nearly killed someone by swinging the thing around), tried a knife (did you expect her to be any better?), tried a gun (almost shot Akau by accident, she couldn't even shoot straight, which was saying something), even tried doing some mage magic (couldn't even get the easiest of spells showing she wasn't born a mage).

The only thing she was good at was brawling (no surprise there) and using some Haki. . . her friends weren't even the slightest surprised: they kinda expected so.

When was it her turn to surprise someone?

All the while she tried to find something she could be good at, Father Guozhi and other mages would carefully watch her from afar, which kinda bothered Lali just a bit. What? Did they expect her to be a mage like her mother? Or some kick-ass marine like her deceased father?

Sorry to diaspoint them and all, she sucked. She couldn't always control her strength and sometimes would cause a little too much damage with her haki infested power.

Another theory to why she sucked and them watching her was maybe she was some little god-mod that has trouble with her powers at first but some event occurs or someone tells her she is some god-mod powerful being and she can totally kick you ass with super strength, beauty, haki and celestial magic? Huh? Sounds pretty appealing to Lali.

Sadly, she wasn't. Plus, she read more on celestial power ad it turns out it was pretty life-risking stuff. You might have a longer life (wasn't that awesome), but you got sick easier and had nightmares. It was also common for a celestial mage to lose all senses and even forget happy memories. Yeah, Lali would be so HAPPY if she was a celestial mage. She wondered if Father Guazhi thought he was even blessed to be a celestial mage. It sounded really tolling.

Now that she thought about it, could it be that Jesus was specifically abducted because he was a celestial mage to be?

It made sense in a way. Could it be there was suspicion or some prophecy or saying of sort that her mother, Rosalie, would have a celestial mage child and she was forced to leave this whatever world with the help of that crone (who most likely was a mage herself) after Lali was born to protect herself and her children? Was it possible her father was killed protecting them from power-hungry people or those eager to be the father of a celestial child? It sounded really messed up but it was reasonable in a sense.

So instead of Lali being the celestial mage, Jesus was. And all she has is some strong brawling skills and ability to use some pretty good knock-out haki. . . no wonder Jesus was had more brains than Lali ever would. Now she was eager to kick some butts and get stronger. Better this than nothing.

Lali, in now brightening spirits, ran off to go find some person to help her train.

* * *

-_With Jesus_

Jesus was in and out of being awake and then passing out randomly from exhaustion. Apparently, the cold had its consequences on him (as he wasn't exactly the strongest teen out there). It had turned out he was past out for than a month before he woke up with Ace hovering over him, trying to spoon-feed him (he was forced to as he lost a rock-paper-scissors thing). He spent the rest of that week passing out from being up for an hour. When he was finally awake to the world (and the natural twelve hours and not three hours), Ace would force him to eat. And when Jesus said forced, it wasn't the older male stuffing a little tablespoon of soup, it was stuff a whole bunch of meet in the thirteen year old's mouth and make the kid jug sake, milk and water.

Then within the next week, he was dragged out of his 'room' and given a tour of the ship, also forced to meet the other pirate people. Jesus was just glad he didn't see the guy who kidnapped him, whom he found from Thatch was out settling a family problem. L-I-A-R, no SKILLED L-I-A-R was what Teach was.

He'll have to keep an eye out on Thatch. . . especially that Yami Yami no Mi fruit. . .

Then Jesus met (more like dragged by both Thatch and Ace with Marco following to meet) Whitebeard. It was more or less a comical event. Such as starting from. . .

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! MY SISTER TOLD ME NOT TO LET PEOPLE TAKE ME TO MEET STRANGERS!" (Guess who)

"For the love of the sea! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR SISTER SAID! YOU'RE MEETING OYAJI!" (Guess who)

"How about we all calm down-" (Guess who)

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" (The first two talking if you guessed right)

"You three, be quiet, yoi." (And guess who)

So by the end of the dragging down the hallway, Ace and Jesus came rolling on deck, past stunned pirates and nearly fell off the boat's edge if it hadn't been for the other two coming running and grabbing their flailing legs as the began to descend towards the raging water.

After being 'settled down' (meaning thrown in front of the captain and landing hard on his butt ontop of Ace), the first comment he got from the mighty Yonko was, "Don't you look like a pirate."

Naturally, Jesus blew up. "ME? Looking like a pirate? Uh... I _BEG_ to DIFFER IMMENSELY!"

All Jesus was given in response was laughter from not only the mighty pirate but from everyone else around him.

* * *

-3 months later- With Lali-

Lali was gaping as she looked at the rather large hole in the earth she had just done. The monk with her, Teacher Fan, was blinking at the hole, still trying to accept reality that Lali's fist caused such a crater. Spinning on her heel she did two victory signs to her fellow companions, squealing, "Let's GO, BABY!" And started to skip off towards the dock.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MONSTER," screamed Azalea, running after the female. "THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS BEING ALL KICK-ASS AND ALL AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT OF 'HEY, I'LL GET AZALEA AND KICK HER ASS AND SHOW OFF MY AWESOME POWERS!', HUH? FUCK IT ALL! I WANT A MATCH, BIG-BOOBS!"

Akau grumbled as he and the rest of the males followed after the two females who were going at one another with their pointless- now random- pickering as they went on about radishes now (a topic brought up by Lali). "Just when I hoped Lali learnt some disciple, she loses more of it bringing along Azalea to come with her on the road to complete immartureness."

Kenny laughed cheerfully as Ali followed behind with a sigh. Things were bound to get more interesting.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 4 is done! Reviews are nice, but I'm simply content knowing some of you guys are reading this at least! If I get up to 10 reviews, I'll post chapter 5 by this Wednesday!**

**Thank you For Reading!**


	5. Jesus's Life Janis and Shocking Bounty

**Distance**

**Chapter 5: Jesus's Life. The New Member: Janis**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading along and sticking with me so far in my more devolped OC story. I feel really happy to have such nice followers! **

* * *

-During Three Month Time-skip-

Jesus stared blankly at the guy standing in front of him. The guy was freaking tall (who wasn't taller than Jesus?) with red hair, one arm, a dark cape, a relaxed attitude around them that was eager for drinking and partying anytime. . . said man was grinning down at him, looking as though he had the best news in the WHOLE universe or something. This pirate was none other than Akagami no Shanks. Honesty, Jesus use to worship this guy as his favorite One Piece character, but Jesus had a change of heart and was all 'Luffy Rules' followed after with 'Kick-ass Robin'.

But the brown-haired boy will admit he was kinda creeped with the pirate in front of him. I mean who wouldn't be when you have a Yonko smiling down at you? Especially this guy, he was a total STRANGER to him.

"Are you a rapist," Jesus asked bluntly, causing the surronding pirates to start laughing and a shocked Shanks staring at him.

Shanks held up his one hand and yelled, "HELL NO! Why the hell woud you think that-"

"My sister told me if a stranger starts smiling at you while you're sitting it means he's a pediphile or rapist and I should run as far as I can go. But. . . I can't run away from you, Rapist, because I got sick again and Ace would force me to eat cake galore if I leave my bed without assistance. Oh wait. . ." Jesus looked over at Thatch and yelled, "HELP ME RUN AWAY FROM THE RAPIST!"

"DIDN'T I SAY I WASN'T A RAPIST!?"

". . . So you're a pediphile?"

"FUCK NO!"

"That's what they all say."

The two males stared at one another, one glaring at the younger male while as the younger male was staring blankly at the older, immarture male as the pirates in the background laughed their assess off, some crying with mirth.

Thatch, seeing that the poor Yonko needed aid from the 'My sister said' excuses of the young male, stepped forward, wiping away some tears of laughter and said, "So what did you need to tell the kid?"

This seemed to brightened up the male as Shanks looked at Jesus and said, "Your sister is the much too happy-go-lucky female with blonde hair and complains about being not being thirty or older, right?"

Green eyes stared at Shanks with disbelief. "How the hell do you know that? You really are a pervert!"

"DO YOU WANNA GO?!"

"BRING IT OLD MAN!"

"I'M IN MY THRITIES!"

"EXACTLY!"

Some three hours later after arguing, in which the conversation turned from the proper age in which someone was old to why the hell the sky was blue then to food.

"-And that is why I fear spahgetti," Jesus finished, looking solemn, his hands clasped tightly together in front of him on his blanket covered lap. By the end of his tale about his sister's attempt to make dinner, most of the pirates in the room were either looking ready to barf, run for it and just simply scared and fearful of the sister they were to meet.

"You're sister is a worthy opponent," Shanks said in the same voice, looking serious.

"You bet it. She once head-butted this guy through an office building from the sixth floor. We still have yet to hear word of if woke up from his coma."

". . . Ah!" Shanks exclaimed, "That reminds me! I saw you sister just a few weeks back!"

Jesus's jaw dropped, staring at Shanks in disbelif. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"Nope," Shanks cheered he conjured a picture of the said sister from his pocket.

The young Castillo grabbed the photo quickly and looked hard at the picture. It showed a very much looking Lali. Her hair was a little longer, still with its waves and some curls. Her brown eyes as bright as usual, skin still moon colored, gorgeous as ever. Lali was beaming in the picture as she was dragging two other people with her, a man in his fifties or late forties, and a young cloaked woman with emerald green hair.

"No way. . . it's really her. She's here. She's actually here. . . " It was silent for a few moments until. . . "WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?!"

* * *

It took a few minutes to calm Jesus down, especially so after he demostared a large amount of strange power as he went running around the Moby, yelling that he was going to find his sister, strangle her, hug her and kill her again then hug her some more.

Eventually, he stopped his reign of terror by sitting down heavily in the middle of the hallway and sighed. "I miss Lala."

"I thought you sister's name was Lali," Thatch panted, collapsing along with some other pirates including Yasopp on the ground, relieved the kid stopped running. He didn't feel like dealing with Ace's anger at the moment just because little Jesus here was freaking out about his older sister being in 'this world'.

Jesus laughed. "That is her name, it's just Lala is a playful name with gave her since she enjoys going into La La Land all the time and she simply acts like a child all the time."

"Doesn't that sound like someone we know," Benn chuckled, looking over at Shanks who looked at him with a blank stare.

"What?"

"Nothing, Captain."

Jesus stood up suddenly and walked straight on through a doorway saying, "You know what this reminds me of? My sister's failed attempt to give me a surprise party."

Yasopp looked at the young kid in disbileif. "How does this relate to your sister's failed attempt to give you a surprised party?"

The young kid grinned down at him. "It's called her bringing over really creepy people in animal costumes and me running away from them because they were just that ugly." And with that, Jesus was out of the room as his words sank into their heads.

"Did he just imply-?"

"-that we are ugly?"

"I look like an animal?"

". . ."

And all the voices yelling at once (excluding Benn who was smirking), angrer most obvious in their voice as their declaration rang through out the entire Moby Dick, **"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"**

Jesus was sprinting past startled pirates (some called out "Did Ace start another fire?" or "How's it going?" or "You okay?"). At one point, Jesus nearly rammed into Marco, the phoniex, but easily jumped over the startled man (which surprised them both honestly).

He grinned as he sped past a startled Ace who was holding a tray full of food that was no doubt suppose to be for a the _bed-ridden_ Jesus, not the running around laughing his head off Jesus with pissed off pirates trailing after him.

Ace did not look happy.

* * *

-After three Month Time-skip: Present Time as set after last chapter-

Lali was yawning slightly as she gazed boredly out at sea as their yacht sped through the waters of the seas. Privately, with the help of Akau, she decided to study as much as she could about the seas and anything that can come her way in her search for her brother.

And it would have been extra handy if she could understand her brother's strange unique language in his journal. He had made sister-proof and any other peekers proof so they could read his entries. Something that made the elder Castillo both proud and annoyed.

Sitting down, she looked thoughtfully at the sky. There were four Seas, North, South, West and East. A grandline were the New World was were four Yonkos resided. Pirates and Marines did not get along. Two types of pirates, ones out for adventure and another that were basically sea-bandits and villans. And all sorts of random crap going on and on around at seas: being on land didn't fare any better. . . usually.

Lali looked over at their newest crew member, a very stoic female they *cough-Lali-cough* invited *cough-kidnapped-cough* with them on their adventure to look for Lali's younger brother, Jesus. The girl's name was Janis. No last name, which was something Lali found weird. The woman was a skilled swordswoman that enjoyed making cakes. She had black hair pulled up in a loose bun and cat-like shaped eyes that were a nice shade of electric blue. She had light blue rimmed glasses and wore a black business suit along with back hiking boots. Lali liked messing with her.

"Hey Janis~! Lali squealed, tackling the unimpressed woman.

"Yes, woman-that-kidnapped-me," the woman answered stoically, looking down at the blonde.

Lali grinned. "What's your dream?"

"Don't have one."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . You're funny!" Lali laughed, clutching her stomach. "Everyone had a dream, be it realistic or not! Haha!" Janis looked darkly at ocean. Lali's smiled faltered. "Why don't you have one?"

It was so strange Lali was asking the member of her guild for their dream, and the one she asked being the one she just got. Hardly knew.

"Why don't you ask you fellow friends for their dreams, not mine. Mine are just peace."

"Well. . . I think I just ruined your dream."

"Obviously, Miss Castillo."

"Seriously though," Lali whined, "Why don't you have a dream?"

". . . I lost mine."

Thinking she was referring to the 'having peace', Lali blinked."Okay! How about this! I ask you question and you answer them truthfully! Then you can ask me questions!" While Lali was bringing out her idea to pass time, Ali and Azalea came on deck. Akau followed and in turn was followed by Kenny.

Janis raised a fine eyebrow. "Why?"

"So we can know each other better!"

The woman looked thoughtfully at the young female, her electric blue eyes shining slightly. "Fine," Janis settled with, "But you better keep you end of the baragin."

"YES MA'AM! Okay," Lali started, "What's your name?"

"Janis AnneMarie Grace."

"Where you from?"

"North Blue, more specfically the Dolmiga Island," Janis said in a business-like voice.

"Nice name for an island! Uhh. . . what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Animal?"

"Rhino."

"Food?"

". . . I-Ice-cream," Janis grumbled, slightly blushing. Lali's grin increased ten-fold.

"YAY! Me too! I like bean-paste buns too! How about. . . favorite drink?"

"Espresso."

"Have family?"

"Yes."

"Siblings?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Are they younger or older?"

"Younger. Twins."

"I have a little brother, he's cool."

". . ."

"Right. I don't know what else to ask. Wait! Can we be friends?"

"Possibly."

"Do you like me?"

". . ."

"Come one! Tell me~~!"

". . . Yes. . ."

"SWEET! Okay. Your turn."

Janis glared slightly at Lali and asked, "Name."

"Lali D. Castillo~!"

The woman's eyes widened slightly at the 'D' part, but her expression melted back into its original form. "Where are you from, remember. . . be truthful."

"Uhh. . . honestly. . . I don't know where exactly."

"What do you mean you don't know-"

BANG. Akau had docked the ship, dropping the anchor 'accidently' on the dock. The two females looked over at him in surprise. He gave a smirk at them, sending a look at Lali they clearly said 'Helped you, Bimbo'.

Man. . . this was one hard game to pass time.

* * *

Azalea and Janis walked on each side of Lali. Lali looked around the small town with interest while Azalea looked bored and Janis was scanning for a book shop. The green-haired sniper spotted a clothing store, looked at Lali's worn out t-shirt and sweat pants. The woman began grinning and then grabbed the unsuspecting blonde's hand.

"Come on, Capt'n! You need new clothing," Azalea said with a slightly dark smile promising a lot of 'fun'.

Lali looked at the sharp-shooter with a bounty on her head and grumbled, "I don't need new clothing!"

Azalea sighed as though trying to make a child understand something, "Now, Lali-dear, a girl always needs new clothing. You never know when you may run out from getting it torn and ruined from fighting."

Looking at the very persuasive Azalea, Lali began to understand where the woman was coming from, now oblivious to the true reason and underlined reason to why Azalea wanted to go to the shop. "So. . . we shop?

Janis sighed, following after the two younger females. Why was being thirty-eight so hard?

In the large shop, it was a clothing paradise. Lali felt worn out in the shop, it was just too much. If she ever got married (which Jesus liked to call a miracle to happen) she would make her husband do the shopping. She'll be the coach potato. End of story.

Walking out of the shop, Lali was dressed in a red hawian shirt with a white design of flowers and their leaves. She wore rolled up black warm-ups with white stripes on the side, and flip-flops. She felt rather good too, so yay for herself.

When they came back to the yacht, she was greeted by a curious Kenny who was eyeing the bags in her hands along with ones in Azaleas. Janis had only two bags: one from the book shop and the other from the clothing shop.

"So. . . you three went shopping."

"Yep."

Akau came around the corner with something in his mouth, what looked like a bounty. Lali looked curiously over at him. "What'cha got, Akau?"

"Your bounty," and he spat it out so it landed in front of her face up."

". . ."

On it was in printed bold letters '**WANTED**'. Underneath that was picture of Lali herself with gold hair flying in the wind with her right left hand on her left side of her head trying to keep her hair in place as the wind pushed from the left. Large warm brown eyes and a rather serene expression. She was slightly smiling. The old button up shirt she had was and open towards the bottom, revealing her flat, smooth stomach. The picture ended at her mid-thighs, showing the black pants she had on then. Too bad that outfit was burnt in flames when she accidently dropped a match on pile of dirty clothes. UHG. Underneath the picture were imprinted the words in bold letters "**CASTILLO D. LALI**" and underneath that in smaller font was "**THE SILVER DRAGON**" and under that was the beli sign and a good amount of '120.000.000'.

". . ."

"WHY THE HELL IS IT THAT MUCH? WHAT DID I DO?" Lali screamed, looking panicked and freaked out. "WAIT! AND HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT MY NAME? ARE THEY STALKERS? PERVERTS?" Ali came off the boat and was not surprised to see Lali's bounty. He had a newspaper in his hand. Kendrick was staring down at the paper thoughtfully, clutching his chin thoughtfully while Azalea was laughing with mirth and Janis looked on at the paper gaping.

Ali sighed. "Remember when we were at sea before we went to Santuario Island?"

"Y-yeah. . ."

"And we got attacked by those pirates with the butterfly on the jolly roger."

". . . Oh. Yeah, them. What about them?"

"And remember when you exploded their ship with a kick?"

"Oh. . . that. BUT STILL SHOULDN'T BE THIS HIGH!"

"And then just a few days ago when that marine ship was harrassing the passanger boat?"

"Err. . yeah. I kicked their assess."

"Exactly."

Azalea looked at Ali unimpressed. "Still shouldn't be_ this_ high."

"But she defeated and killed one rear-admiral and severally injured one vice-admiral."

"Oh." Azalea looked at Lali and sighed, patting the shocked- now official pirate's back. "Look on the bright side, we are pirates. So what're we called, Capt'n?"

Lali looked tearfully at the sharpshooter, anime tears falling down endlessly. "But I'm not a pirate."

"Well. . you're wanted."

Kenny sighed. "Still. . . her bounty shouldn't be _this_ high. Maybe fifty to eighty million, but not a hundred-twenty million."

Akau took Ali's newspaper and read it carefully. Looked at Lali then at the others. Looking back at Lali, he said in a serious voice. "He's right. It should be around fifty million, not this high amount. They found out something about Lali and they want her. Look again at her poster."

They did. They noticed one little difference than most bounty posters: instead of '**Dead or Alive**' it said '**ALIVE**' with what looked like a hoof symbol on it. Azalea gasped in shock, covering her mouth in horror. Janis's reaction was an exact replica of Azalea's. Kenny looked horrified and furious, Ali was glaring along with Akau. Looking at the bemused and worried Lali, he said, "You're wanted by the people we wanted to avoid at all costs: the Celestial Nobles want you alive and they're willing to pay whatever amount to get you, and they will with no doubt raise your bounty to get you. This will be a dangerous hinderance to your mission. The higher they raise it, the more foes we'll have coming after us to get you and turn you in."

"B-but why would these meanie lizards want me," Lali asked, looking a little upset but far from frightened or scared.

Azalea looked ghostly sick. Janis grabbed Lali's arm and looked extremely worried for the girl she hardly knew and taken a liking to. "Lali! This isn't some little problem! Don't take this lightly! JUST DON'T! The World Nobles are vicious! They'll do whatever they want to get whatever they want! You catched their interest! For all we know, they may want you as a servant! Or a wife among many others! A slave! Something for amusement! They can torture you! Break you! Ruin everything for you! You'll lose everything! Can't you understand this?"

Lali looked at her frightened swordswoman. She looked so serious, her vivid blue eyes shimmering with fear and sadness.

_"Seriously though," Lali whined, "Why don't you have a dream?"_

_". . . I lost mine."_

Brown eyes widened at what she realized. Grabbing Janis's hand, Lali ran off into the town and called over her shoulder, "Well be back! Just wait for us till we come back! AND DON'T FOLLOW!"

Lali looked at the now crying Janis, her tears falling from her eyes. _'I now know why you don't have a dream, Janis. . .'_

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 of Distance! Sorry it's kinda crappy and short. And thank you guys for the reviews, I was aiming for ten, but 8 is alright! I'm simply glad I have some readers (just found the traffic stats. . . I SUCK.) And now I know officially for sure I have some readers. As long as I have one reader, I;ll update for them! Just don't mind me and my slowness!**

**Dude. . . I'm like sloppy and sappy. Anyone wanna guess what Azalea's or Ali's bounty are? (Yes. . . Ali had one. . . HAD one. . . you guys will find out later, next chapter I think or the one after that!) And you guys may have already figured out what Janis's history is. . . or did you? Anyway, I'll give you guys some options (Yay, you guys get to choose! And some spoilers. . . :D)**

**a. Janis was a former slave but escaped by either during Fisher Tiger's fransico or some other means**

**b. Or Janis was a World Noble but ran away because she wanted freedom, but something tragic had happened making her lose her dream because of the nobles**

**You guys choose. . . or I shall. . . ennie-meanie-moe style.**

**Thank You For Reading!**


	6. Behind the Bounty: Meet Daisuke y Ayako

**Distance**

**Chapter 6: Behind the Bounty: Meet Daisuke : Meet Ayako**

**A/N: Hey guys! . . . AGAIN. lol **

**This chapter hints: You guys will get to know the truth behind Lali's high bounty and the twists that come with it. You will get to learn a bit more about the Castillo mother's history with the world, and most importantly, some other stuff and some hints to Janis's history. . . *wink* Kinda crappy with the beginning, lol.**

* * *

_Lali looked at the now crying Janis, her tears falling from her eyes. _'I now know why you don't have a dream, Janis. . .'

* * *

Lali placed her hands on her hips and looked sternly at the blank faced Janis who had gained back her former demeanor.

"Okay missy," Lali started, still looking a bit upset," You have some connection with the World Nobles. I know I just met you. . . but. . ."

Janis still refused to look at her, her hands clenched tightly into fists, her knuckles startling white.

"But you're my friend. I like you. And what ever happens to you affects not only myself, but everyone else too!"

"It's best you not know. . . you may hate me. The others will hate me. They'll look at me with disgust. They won't trust me," Janis said solemnly.

The blonde shook her head. "You're my friend! I won't hate you!"

"That's what they all say."

". . . Well maybe they do. . . but I'm not 'they'. I'm Lali. And Lali won't give a damn if you're some freaking damn evil person, whore, or the smart pancake on the street." Lali paused as Janis looked at her with startled eyes. "What? Wait- are you a smart pancake?"

Janis sighed in frustration, shaking her head. "You know. . . sometimes I just don't get you. I only known you for some every so weeks. You grabbed me as I was practicing and started babbaling off about how cool I was. You kidnapped me when you left the island and acted as though it was nothing. You so stupid, and dense and just. . . just so. . . different. You're not from here, I can tell you that much, "Janis admitted, "and normally. . . when I didn't know something about someone, I would feel uneasy. Tense. Yet with you. . . it's like this is so normal.

"You remind me of this woman I met. . . in my past," Janis confessed, making Lali more interested. Was she about to hear about Janis's history? "I don't remember her clearly. . . but I remember her eyes. They were just like yours, you know, but hers were this beautiful green. Like evergreen trees. So beautiful. She had this spark of adventure, courage, recklessness and warmth that made you feel as though you had a friend that would be with you that even time nor death could separate from you."

As Janis confessed to the girl that reminded her so much of the woman who came from her past and reminded her of Lali, the more she saw this woman, the more she could remember. "She had golden hair, beautiful golden hair that were like waves and curls all in one. It sparkled in the light and I remember her crew would tease her sometimes about it being more beautiful that all the mermaids put together. She would go ballistic," Janis laughed, looking fondly back out the window where the sea was and the sun's-setting rays reflecting. "She always was so happy. Yet friendly and warm. She cared a ot for her friends. . ."

Lali leaned forward, now sitting in front of her black-haired friend. " What happened to her?"

At this, Janis's blue eyes shadowed. "When I I had first met her, I had run away from my prison. I managed to flee but with the loss of a friend who wanted me to taste and have freedom. I had gone to an island called Hillmark and resided there when I was fifteen. I stayed hidden, they ones holding me prisoners surely looking for me. There. . . I meet the pirate and her crew.

"She was really. . . weird, you could say. She just didn't know how to leave me alone: she would force into adventures I didn't want. Then. . . she was a marine: a really strong marine- a mage marine."

Lali's eyes widened a little bit at that.

"Strange isn't it? Her crew were her family basically: you would mistake her for a pirate all the time- which she did end up becoming when she got into a disagreement with the marines over something. She told me. . . the last time I saw her, two years after I first met her, that I would be free some day: of all my burdens. No one would see me as 'them' but as 'her': as a swordsmaster, as Janis."

"Do. . . you remember her name?" Lali asked, a little shakily.

Janis stood up and walked away, towards the port where the yacht was located. "I do."

"What is it?" Lali begged, running after the older woman.

Janis paused and looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "You should know." And with that she left with a bemused Lali after her.

* * *

Lali had wanted to question Janis further, to give her own theory to Janis's early panic, but didn't. As a matter of fact, she pushed their talk to the back of her mind and acted as though nothing much had happened.

Everything went back to normal: they threw away the bounty poster of Lali and did their usual thing.

Ali, however, was a little more out of his usual routine. The ninja assassin had a large book of old bounties that he looked through, actually. . . he had loads of them. Whatever ones he was done looking through, he gave to the a curious Lali.

Azalea was lounging on her back on the front deck of the yacht, her arms crossed under her head as a pillow, her legs crossed in her laid out form. Kenny was wood cutting a figure of sort on his favorite spot on the front yacht while Janis was reading a large text book of sort: a book that Lali found boring. Akau was looking over maps in the steering room while Lali was still sleeping in the girls room: she had stayed up rather late. . . again.

A mail bird came over to where Janis was, a news paper and updates on bounties in its clutches. Paying the bird, Janis got up and walked inside to give Ali the newspaper and updates, while briefly scanning the headlines and front page for anything interesting.

Giving the paper at Ali, Janis went over to the girls room with a wanted poster in her hand and part of of the newspaper. Walking into the room, she made her way to Lali's bed and yanked the covers off the sleeping female. The sleeping female groaned, her hand searching for her covers warmth. Not find them, Lali peeked an eye open and saw Janis.

"Hey Janis~!" Lali said cheerfully and sloppily sat up. Leaning back on her arms she looked at the black-haired woman. "What's up? Is it morning yet?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

". . . Oh. So what's up?"

Janis lifted a wanted poster, and plastered on it was a young boys face. Green eyes, brown hair, tanned skin was her little brother: he looked a bit older. Under his picture in bold letters was '**CASTILLO D JESUS'**. And unlike Lali's poster with the bounty was the World Nobles logo but like Lali's it said** 'WANTED ALIVE**'.

". .. ."

". . ."

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

* * *

- With Jesus - Present Time -

"WHY?! JUST WHY?!" Jesus cried, clutching the side of his head with both hands as he cried anime tears. He was crouched on the floor, staring at it in horror at what he had just seen. Two posters were on the table where he had been eating, both slammed down in front of his plate by a curious Ace.

Jesus's eyes had immediately locked onto his sister's picture, the bounty, the noble sign and then burst into tears of frustration. His sister was wanted. . . shit. Then he looked at the other and stared at it for a long time. "WHY AM I WANTED ALIVE?!"

"Don' know, I was gonna ask ya that," Ace responded as some of the other commanders gathered around. "Well. . . aren't you screwed."

"ME? WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER! NOW EVER STUPID PERVERTED PERSON WILL SEE MY SISTER'S FACE!"

"Okay, calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU CALM DOWN OVER WHO THE HELL YOUR DAD IS!"

"YOU WANNA GO, BRAT?"

"SURE! WHY NOT?"

"Castillo D. Lali, previous ex-rear admiral marine and high leveled fare mage. Wanted for denying marine order, rebellion, and becoming a notorious pirate-" Marco's voice cut into their argument. Jesus stopped what he was doing and looked at Marco in confusion. "Went missing nearly twenty-seven years ago and reappeared and is causing more harm. Recently destroyed a marine galleon and mortally injured a rear admiral and vice-admiral. Wanted alive by the World Nobles and World Government. Bounty subject to increasing soon if pirate not captured and turned in soon. Warning: highly dangerous and unpredictable. Picture has been updated from one of twenty-seven years ago."

". . ."

"Umm. . . Jesus," Ace said, looking over at said kid with shock, "What the hell is going on?"

Jesus was white as he stared up from where he was crouched at the newspaper in Marco's hands. "I don't know." Standing up, Jesus snatched the paper out of Marco's hands and scanned the paper for his name, he found it alright, just underneath his sister's name. Upon it said. . .

_'Castillo D. Jesus, believed to be the son of Castillo D. Lali. Believed to also be a mage. Not much know. Warning: Unpredictable. Bounty: Unverified. Wanted Alive be degree of World Nobles and World Government.'_

What the-?

"So you got the news, huh," a voice called, startling the pirates. Running could be sound, the drill that an enemy was on board. Marco looked at Ace, both sprinting to deck, followed by Jesus.

* * *

With Lali and the Crew

Ali took a long hard look at the newspaper's reading on Lali. . . then looked at Lali. "You said the crone claimed that your mother was from here, correct?"

"Yes," Lali sobbed, clutching the wanted poster of her younger brother and never taking her eyes of it were she was crouched. "My baby brother. . . waaaah. . ."

The medic sighed. "Well. . . it seems you have been mistaken for mother and your brother is apparently you're 'son', as seen fit by the World Government."

Kenny nodded his head in agreement. "I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you Lali, but it's quite strange. . . you looking like your mother and having her same name."

Lali looked tearfully at Kenny. "But my mother's name is Rosalie. . ."

"That was the name her husband gave her. . . well, her first husband that is," a voice said from the railing.

The group looked up startled and saw a man. He was dressed in a white hiaori, black hakama and kosode with grey under-cloth, long white hair and a friendly face with knowing, wise light blue eyes. He gave a small smile and wave, "Hello."

Kenny grinned, Azalea squealed, Ali looked horrified and Akau covered his head with his paws. Janis looked slightly frightened. And, naturally, Lali stood forward and said, "Who the hell are you?"

The white-haired man smiled friendly, and jumped down from the railing. "My name is Honda Daisuke , pleasure to meet my friend's daughter."

". . . Say what?"

"A pleasure to meet my friend's daughter-"

"I know that," Lali shouted, looking panicked and shocked, surprising the more happy of the former-marines and not-so-marines and chimera. "You knew my parents? Or at least on of them?"

Daisuke smiled. "I knew your father, we were rather close friends before his passing."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you like, knew him? Like for real?"

"Yes I knew your father, for real."

"Like serously?"

"Seriously."

"Amazing!" Lali squealed, stars twinkling in her eyes and glitter shining around her in her happiness.

The man chuckled. "You're just like your father you know. . . and a bit of your mother as well: you have her rather startling strength for sure. I am rather surprised you're not a fare mage, however."

Kenny grinned and patted the man roughly on the shoulders, "You have white hair now? Still looking as youthful as ever."

"Still with your great strength, "Daisuke replied, rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

Kendrick grinned. Azalea tackled Daisuke from behind and cheered, "Woop! Ya back and running?"

"I am alive, thank you."

Lali grabbed Daisuke away from Azalea and dragged him away, "I WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"My arm. . . please. . ."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not allowed to tell me anything about their past?" Lali whined, giving the former vice-admiral puppy eyes.

Daisuke sweat-dropped and placed his hands up in forgiveness. "I am very sorry, Lali-san, but your parents forced me under oath not to tell. Certainly you understand promises."

Lali pouted. Of course she understood, didn't mean she liked it.

"I can tell you, however, of how they are in terms of yourself," he offered, making the girl beam. "You look very much like your mother, I am sure you have been told many times and have seen it yourself. You have your father's eyes, in both their spark and in color. You have your mother's undying devotion to family and friends, and pride as a protector, but you have your father's will power, pride, courage, and risk-taking spirit and undying need for some excitement. You even act like him as far as I can tell," he finished, having a look of admireance and pride in his eyes as he stared at Lali.

A lump filled Lali's throat, tears and a sob threatening to come out. Why the hell was she even acting like that? She didn't know this father of hers, this stranger who knew her parents spoke of her father like he was some hero. Shaking her head, she looked at Daisuke and smiled. "I guess you'll be with us?"

"If you do not mind, I had made a promise with your father concerning you, I'd rather not break it."

"And I guess you won't tell me the promise?" Daisuke smiled knowingly at her. Lali sighed. "Thought so. Damn. Well anyway," she said, cheering up drastically, "Lunch should be made soon!"

* * *

- With Jesus -

The Whitebeard pirates were on full alert, all staring at the woman who did not even seem bothered. Even Whitebeard looked shocked at whom he was seeing.

A woman with long black hair sat on the railing, looking rather amused. She had tanned skin, large cat-like gold eyes. She wore clothing similar to that of a classic ninja (in Jesus's honest opinion) with a silver sash. Her eyes narrowed in on Jesus and smirked at him. "Well. . . Looks like Lali-san did have another baby after her little Lali-chii."

Confusion rippled through the commanders.

Jesus looked at the woman. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The woman smirked, looking as though she could easily conquer the world with a snap of her fingers. Jesus did not like her. "Hmm. . . I guess you don't know her by her real name, just by the name her dearly husband gave her- mind you, her _first_ husband."

Green eyes glared with loathing at the golden-eyes woman. Was she really trying to press his buttons?

"Well anyway, Mr. Jesu-boi," the cat-like woman continued, ignoring the thirteen year old's twitching eyebrow, "You know your mother by Rosalie, right?"

Jesus snapped, "Are you like her stalker or something? Or were you the one who urged my kidnapping and pin-pointed me to them?" Some of the pirates looked at Jesus, he never said much of how he got there: he was kidnapped specifically?

"Friend."

Jesus blinked, confused. "What?"

"I was her friend, we were on the same crew, both marines those years back. Nearly. . . uuh. . . thirty years ago? Took long ago, don't wanna count."

"DON'T TAKE THIS SO LIGHTLY WEIRDO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR DAMN NAME AND YOU WANNA HAVE SOME LAID BACK CONVERSATION WITH ME!"

"Hmm. . . don't know. But you do act like your mom when we were kids: she was so mean."

". . . Is that an insult?"

"And short."

Tick marks.

"And she was very, VERY, un-athletically too. I was pretty surprised she actually made it into the marines: she was pretty weak. Though, she did show some startling strength at times."

All the pirates near Jesus scooted away as he emitted a dark aura. "You wanna die?"

"So, not surprised when her husband ended up dying protecting her because she was too weak," the woman said slyly.

"SHUT UP WILL YA?" Jesus screamed, then halted, looking at the woman who simply smirked. "Wait. . ."

The woman swung her legs back and forth off the railing. "Wai-ting~" she sang.

Jesus's face shadowed. "You mean. . . Lali's dad died protecting them?"

"Oh yes! Lali was only two I believe at the time," the black-haired woman said, looking thoughtful, placing her index finger on her chin as mockery of deep thought. "Or was she one? I forget, but his death was rather scary, I mean, taking a fist of darkness to the heart? Scary! Though, he died smiling for his little baby girl." Seeing many of the pirate's look of horror at the thought of a young child seeing their father die, the woman smiled, undisturbed. "Yep. Little Lali saw her own daddy die in front of her in her mother's shocked arms, rather scary."

"H-how the hell can you take this so lightly and joke about it," Ace shouted, looking disgusted.

The woman smiled. "Because, Mr. oh-great-dead-bastard would have my head if I frowned or cried over his death. So, I joke about it. He would be proud."

"J-joke about it?"

"Duh! We joked about all the times we were about to die, only natural we do it after. I mean. . . I know for sure he was laughing his ass off where ever the hell he was this morning when I tripped down the stairs. It hurt." The woman winced at the memory of the pair she received falling flat on her ass that morning on her way out her hotel room.

The young brown-haired genius grumbled under his breath. "Okay, weird-o. . . or. . . person. . . My sister told me-"

"-not to talk to strangers~!" the woman finished, smirking. "Ooooh, you're like your mother there! Though, she used _'My doggie told me. . .'_. She was so stupid. Yours make more sense than hers! Haha!"

Jesus stared blankly at the woman. "Whatever! What's your name?"

"Nu-uh."

The boy frowned. "Can you tell me your name?"

She smirked. "Annnnd?"

"Please?"

"Ayako."

"Scholarly child?"

"Don't know. Don't care about the meaning, my parents wanted a pretty name so they named me a pretty name. But then again. . . I was raised by big cats."

". . . Are you related to my sister?"

"OKAY BRAT! I KNOW YOU WERE INSULTING ME THERE!"

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**

**And I know I'm introducing character pretty fast, but you'll see why: and to those wondering why most of Lali's 'crew' were former marines. . . I really don't know why I did that: But more former marines will be shown~! Hahahaha, I'm just weird, lol.**

**And basically the bounty was mainly focused on Lali's mother, a mistake of identity. Jesus is wanted now as well and the why the World Nobles want them, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. XD**


	7. Don't Cry, Mama is Here

**Distance**

**Chapter 7: Don't Cry, Mama is Here**

**A/N: I'm sorry to announce, No new character introduced. . . but. . .****I HAVE PLACED A MEAN TWIST(S) and an appearance. . . Sorry this chapter is like short compared to my other ones. I feel kinda guilty.**

* * *

_"Ayako."_

_"Scholarly child?"_

_"Don't know. Don't care about the meaning, my parents wanted a pretty name so they named me a pretty name. But then again. . . I was raised by big cats."_

_". . . Are you related to my sister?"_

_"OKAY BRAT! I KNOW YOU WERE INSULTING ME THERE!"_

* * *

Jesus grinned rather darkly at her, "How the hell would you know? You hardly met my sis!"

Ayako rolled her eyes, looking with pity at Jesus, "Your sister is like a total freak, seriously. I mean, I was over at Santuario Island some months back and she ran through the wall of the Strength Shrine. Honestly. And you know what she also did? Kicked some poor bastards face in before she even got to the island! Then the matter of her destroying the strength field! And THEN her kidnapping a one of the swordmasters, Janis! SERIOUSLY! I am NOT that crazy!"

". . . Were you stalking at her? Seriously?"

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING, YOU IDIOT!"

- 20 minutes later after some crazy shit happening and every one calming down. . . to an extent *cough*Jesus*cough* -

"So you were a former marine?"

"Durp."

"And you knew Jesus-kid's mother?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Why the are you even here?"

"Promises to uphold or it'd be my head splattering the walls."

"WHY SPLATTERING?" Thatch yelled, slamming his fist against the table looking freaked.

Thatch and Ace were interrogating Ayako as the others watched in amusement or some slight fear of the woman's answers: if anything they learned in just those few moments with her, it was the fact she was sadistic and creepy.

"Rosalie had explained it in brighter detail. If you want, I can repeat exactly what she told me-" Ayako offered, smiling brightly.

"NO THANK YOU!" Both Ace and Thatch yelled in english, lifting their arms in front of them in a big 'x' of 'no'.

Ayako shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Whitebeard laughed from where he sat. Marco sighed and said, "Why not tell us this promise?"

The woman looked thoughtful, then scratched her head. "I forget whether I am allowed to tell or not to tell. . . Don't know. . . I could. . . but I don't want my head splattered and fed to the maggots. . ."

Thatch and Ace looked sick, along with many other of the pirates. Jesus looked kinda grossed out. "That's nasty, man," he grumbled. "You sure that was my mom talking?"

"I'm quite sure it was her, I mean," Ayako explained, clutching her neck as though Rosalie could come and start slicing away any minute now, "It's not every day you get a fare mage with her woo-doo magic hovering before you and looking like some demon from hell and be mistaken for the underworld's king's wife. Looking as though she could easily kill every single person in the world start swearing venom at you and cursing you on their grave and their ancestors grave when they were just a minute ago this sweet, smiling, friendly person."

". . . I really don't wanna believe you."

"You don't have to! 'Cause I kinda find it hard to believe a midget like yourself is related to that Lali girl," Ayako laughed merrily, ignoring the lethal aura surrdonding and wafting off the thirteen year old. "Plus, she's rather sweet and nice and warmy and all that good nice stuff those fairy-tale heroes should be with their good looks- though she is a BIG idiot, mind you - while you're some wimpy, smart kid that knows the future and pretty much almost everything about these pirates and this world and all that deep weirdo stuff. But hey," she added slyly,"It's not every day you get kidnapped from your world and placed into a world that shouldn't be_ real._"

Jesus stood up quickly, looking ready to blow something up, a strange, light blue aura surronding him. How the hell did she know this stuff? She was from this world. . . but wait- when did mages even exist in One Piece? They would have been mentioned by now- or not- maybe later? But still: how would this woman know anything?

Around Jesus there was startled looks.

Ayako didn't seem bothered, she looked as though she was enjoying this. Like a cat looking as though it knew where the cheese was yet teasing the mouse of where it was. "But then again, it's your world that shouldn't be real, oops," she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand with mockery as though she said something she wasn't suppose to as Jesus's eyes widened in shock, "Did I say that? Sorry~! Didn't mean to twist your life rope at the mention your father isn't real, nor is half your soul~! So intruging isn't it? Knowing you shouldn't even exist!"

The young brown-haired kid was shaking now with rage, anger and disbelief. His world existed! This world shouldn't! No! It can't be true! This woman was playing with him! Yeah, that's it. She was Blackbeard's helper! His team-mate! This Ayako was playing with his head, that could be the only way she knew about him!

It was like everything was shaking, around him people were crying out in shock as the ship rocked back and worth, waves slamming onto the ship. But through it all, Ayako grinned at Jesus, looking rather satisfied. Next to him, Ace was telling him to calm down. Jesus wanted to kill this woman, how could she mock him like this?

The ninja-like marine cooed out, "But poor little Jesus doesn't realize. . . that he was born a weapon to bring destruction. After all. . . this world has a hate for anything celestial." Ayako smirked, "Neh, Celestial Mage brother?"

* * *

Lali fell to the ground caring some plates with food to the table. She gasped, clasping her chest right above her heart. Pain shot through her, her body reacting by coughing up blood. She brown eyes widened in horror as she watched her own blood splatter the wooden floor below her. More coughing came, more blood.

She gasped for air as Ali rushed to her followed by Daisuke, asking her what was wrong. Azalea stood not far away clutching her mouth, wearing an expression similar to the night of Lali's bounty. Akau was in his smaller form on top of Daisuke's head. Janis was rushing out the room, no doubt to get some towels. Kenny looked not sure what to do, looking around desperatly for someone to tell him to do something to help. Azalea went over to him and touched his arm, urging him to calm down.

"Fuck. . . " Lali groaned out, leaning heavily on Ali, looking so worn out, bags under her eyes. "What the hell did I do?"

Ali placed a hand on heart, seeming intenintly focused on the beats being pulsed from Lali's heart. His eyes were widened. He look over at Akau and said sharply, "We need to get to Foresten Island, now."

Akau nodded his head and jumped elegantly off Daisuke's head and sprinted to the steering room. Janis was back with a towel which she gave to Ali who began wiping off the blood of Lali's chin.

Azalea took this moment to ask, "What wrong with Lali? She was perfectly fine just a minute ago!"

Lali gasped as another bang went through her, this time more evident and coming from her heart. "Shit," she hissed, still feeling a slight tingle from the pain. Brown eyes looked to golden ones with the same question. "Yeah, Ali-boi, what the hell is wrong with me?" Lali tried to joke, smiling.

The look in Ali's eyes made her heart and smile drop. He looked. . . upset and slightly. . . shocked.

"Dude. . . I'm getting freaked. Don't look at me like that," Lali whispered, anger coursing through her. "DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THOSE EYES, DAMN IT!"

Ali looked away and handed her over to Janis. Azalea rushed over to him and pulled him aside and began whispering to him. "OI! Don't whisper about my condition like that! I deserve to know! It's me who's getting all screwed up and coughing up the damn blood," Lali shouted, gasping once more at the sudden jolt of pain.

But whatever Ali said, Lali never heard at that moment, but she could tell it was seriously bad because Azalea, that ever feirce spirit, broke into tears and started screaming at him with disbelief.

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!"

* * *

All the energy in Jesus evaporated. He crumbled to his knees and clutched his heart, a dull ache throbbing. Ayako was on her feet, looking alert and staring off in the east with a look of immense intensity. Almost like a still dog.

No one dared to move. First Jesus looked ready to murder, then the kid was told his world wasn't real, knew the future, soon started glowing blue and then Ayako revealed that the Whitebeard pirates were in the presence of not just one celestial mages but _two_.

Now, Jesus was on the ground looking worried and scared, Ayako who was playing around with the serious situation looked so serious and slightly worried.

"It looks like the disease came sooner than expected, way too soon," Ayako hissed. "Damn it all!" She looked like a seriously angry cat.

Jesus didn't look up, still clucthing his chest as Thatch and Izo kneeled by him, checking him over. Ace glared at the woman who had just been teasing the kid. "What stupid disease?"

Ayako looked as Ace with no amusement, more like pity. "A disease that the late Pirate King should have met." Everyone looked at the former marine with shock.

"W-what?" Jesus stuttered, looking at Ayako is shock. "You don't mean-"

"Your sister is dying already. Hers came sooner than the that man's, we had expected that, but we didn't realize her's would come _this_ soon. Something must have happened to trigger this earlier. And I have a feeling hers is a thousand times worse than what Gol should have had."

Jesus started trembling, visible to the naked eyes. "You mean, seriosuly- she is going to- soon-"

Ayako nodded towards him, look very upset. "Your sister's time line is coming to an end. . . very soon. . . and painfully. Her death will be painful. I'm afraid, she may not even live to see her thirtieth birthday."

"But that's in a THREE MONTHS!" Jesus yelled at her.

"Which is why I have to go now and head on my search sooner than planned. I was going to offer bringing you with me so I can train you up," Ayako said, already making her way out with grace and speed, "But you'll only prove a nuisance in this time-frame. I'm not about to let my god-daughter die just yet." And she vanished.

* * *

Lali was forbidden to leave bed. It was the final line and her friends didn't care what her opinion was, she was stuck in it. Her symptons worsened rapidly. Since the first day of her apparent illness, her body would be alarmly cold during the day, and hot during the night. Her breathing became more labored and she would cough and still bring up blood. She was given no peace.

Azalea, Ali, and Janis took it upon themselves to take turns with shifts to watch over Lali. One of them was always with her and keeping care of her, or as Lali liked to say 'Spoiling her up'.

Akau visited her often and Kenny made more than ever effort into his cooking to make Lali happy, though, Ali was in charge of what the sick blonde could or could not eat.

Lali had called them all in for a meeting the day before. They had gathered around her bed, looking worried.

Azalea looked at her friend with wide, worried eyes. "What's up?"

"We need a name."

The others looked at one another. What the hell was she going on about?

Lali sighed. "We need a name. We're pirates now right?"

The cat rolled his eyes and looked at Lali with his usual_ 'you're-a-dumb-blonde-as-usual'_. "OKay, we need a name. What's it gonna be?"

"Aventurar Pirates."

"Aventurar?"

"Adventure."

"So we're adventure pirates?"

"Yes."

"You thinking alright today? No weird funny name like Galatic Bubblegum Stupid Blonde Pirates?"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE AVENTURAR PIRATES! BECAUSE I SUCK AT NAMES AND I REALLY DON'T WANNA BE A PIRATE, WE'RE JUST ADVENTURE! GOT IT!"

Currently, she moped. Sighing, Lali let her head fall limp against her propped up pillows. She was tired, so tired. What happened to her mission to save her younger brother?

She was hopeless. Then what was she suppose to do after that? Shit. . . why even think like that? She's sick and can't save her damn self. What a weakling she was, supcrumming herself to her own illness.

Closing her eyes. . . she sighed, giving into slumber as tear slid down her cheek. All the while she was besieged with nightmares.

* * *

- Jesus -

Very little of events happened within those short short two weeks, but something had happened of course, and Jesus had barely been able to stop it, all the while changing the plot of One Piece.

Jesus had woken up in the middle of the night with a strong urge to have some coffee, something his sister did not like- coffee. Grumbling, Jesus made his way to the kitchen when he saw who-know-who with Thatch. On the table was the box in which held the Yami Yami No mi, and boy did Jesus eyes widen when he saw the knife behind Blackbeard's back that was unseen by the smiling Thatch.

Time for action. . . damn it. Rushing forward, Jesus yelled out, "Thatch, LOOK OUT! HE HAS KNIFE BEHIND HIS BACK!"

Blackbeard saw Jesus running at him, glowing blue, and he looked both surprised, shocked and a bit angry. He brought out the knife to stab at the shocked Thatch only to have it hit out of his hand by Jesus who threw a pan at it. Jesus swiped at the devil fruit, sending it flying, then was thrown back by Black beard when the punch thrown by the big man punch went and hit his stomach from under.

The brown-haired kid slammed into Thatch, both crying out as the slammed into one of the many fridges and crashed to the floor. Thatch was knocked unconscious by the impact as the fridge began to fall upon them. Seeing this, Jesus - out of instinct - pushed Thatch off him and Jesus rolled over on top of the knocked out Thatch on his hands and knees and took the heavy weight of the fridge on the back. Hard.

Minutes passed by, and he was sure he was going to pass out soon because apparently this fridge was one super, duper, heavy fridge that had to have like a bajillion pounds of food in it or something.

His breathing was becoming labored, his arms were shaking, the pain becoming worse and began to see red. Jesus tried to call out, but he couldn't, only able to give a groan of pain.

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_ Jesus thought, looking down at the knocked out Thatch, _'I can't go like this! My sister! She's sick! She's gonna die! And this jerk and the story and Ace and uuuuhg. . . too much. Damn. Think away from the pain, yeah, think awaaaay. . . not working, damn it! I'm thinking more of it! I am not going to die here! Not while I have someone's life on the line and my sister is out there!'_

Taking a slow, labored breath to gain lots of air for his next action, Jesus screamed, "MY SISTER SAID IF YOU DON'T COME WHEN YOU HEAR NOISE THEN SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO DIE, DAMN IT! HELP US!"

Jesus will admit, he was surprised Thatch did not wake to his scream, but Jesus will also admit, as he felt the weight of the fridge being taken off him, he was glad to have the fridge's weight off.

* * *

Waking up, Jesus was greeted once again with the sight of Ace trying to spoon feed him. Of course, the spoon and bowl went flying when Ace grasped him by the shoulders and lifted him and said, "We heard everything from Thatch! Thank god you came when you did, brat!"

"I feel sick."

"Oh. Sorry." And Jesus was dropped on the bed.

Jesus rolled his eyes. "How long was I out?" Jesus looked around and noticed he was in his little 'guest' room.

"Hmm. . . about a week. Thatch woke up some hours later after you passed out," Ace said airly, going towards the exit.

Was Jesus really that weak? Not that Jesus cared too much, but. . . it didn't exactly help the situation when some old dude wakes up hours after he gets knocked out when you rescued him and you wake up a week after holding up a fridge to rescue said knocked-out old dude.

Ace stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and by the way, we decided to find your sis since she's dying and all."

"But. . ." Jesus grumbled, looking up with wide eyes and looking startled. Small tears of relief forming in his eyes.

The black-haired freckled pirate grinned. "She's your sister, making her our family as well. We'll help out in whatever way! After all. . . you saved our family member from death."

* * *

On a boat far away a cloaked figure stood aboard with bright green eyes. She looked around the world she once knew and had once strived protect and cherish. She looked behind her to see more open water, having the feeling of her beloved children were there in that direction.

"Don't cry, Mama is here. . ."

* * *

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Woop, we all know who this Mama is right? XD So excited for the next chapter~ Chuu. A new character(s) will appear for sure next chapter, and I'm striving to make it a 7000. . .**


End file.
